Morgan Family Fun
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Derek is left home with his two kids, and a basketball game is on. M/G pairing So I decided to make this a bunch of little stories.
1. Chapter 1

A very frustrated Derek Morgan bellowed out, "Jasmin Skylar Morgan you get down here right now."

Jasmin peered around the corner. All Derek could see was a slight mass of light brown curls with natural streaks of red and blonde, she peeked around the corner at her father.

Jasmin in a sheepish voice said, "Yes daddy."

Derek exasperated said, "Can you tell me why your little brother is covered in mommy's makeup?"

Jasmin looked down at her feet, and shuffled them. Quietly she said, "Uhmm we were playing dress up and I…"

Jasmin hesitated.

Morgan sternly asked, "You what?"

Jasmin explained, "Well mommy said Dylan was a pretty baby, and I thought I would make him even prettier."

Derek had to stifle a chuckle at the 3 year olds logic.

Derek knew he had to stay strong. Often times his daughter would look at him with her golden brown eyes and he would melt. But this time it was too much. When Penelope found out Jasmin was in her makeup, he knew he was in a world of trouble.

He couldn't exactly say he got caught up in a basketball game. Derek went to pick his son up out of his crib, and notice his son looked like an attacked coloring book.

Derek sternly said, "Jasmin I want you to go to your room, and think about why you are in trouble." Derek sighed and continued, "Princess we have told you a hundred times to stay out of mommy's stuff when she is not here. "

Jasmin stuck out her bottom lip and with the biggest puppy dog eyes Derek has ever seen she said, "I know daddy, I'm sorry."

Derek softened his voice and said, "I know baby, but did you have to use all the colors?"

Jasmin tried to explain and said, "Uh huh, mommy said color is good for the world."

Derek with an understanding, but firm tone said, "I know baby. Now scoot. Do not come out of your room until I tell you too."

Jasmin nodded her head and said, "I understand. "

Derek lowered himself while holding his son in his arms, and gave Jasmin a quick kiss. Then in a serious tone he said, "Now scoot."

Derek sighed walked into his bathroom and ran the water to give his lil guy a bath.

Derek placed his son in the bathtub and watched him splash around.

In a teasing tone, Derek looked at his son and said, "Dylan next time your sister tries to attack you with makeup fight back son. Just fight back."

Derek balled up little Dylan's fist and made punching movements. Derek connected Dylan's right fist to his chin and pretended to fall back.

Dylan giggled and went back to splashing in the tub.

Derek had to scrub much to the schagrin of his son. He felt bad knowing that Dylan's light caramel skin was going to be a little irritated until he could get the rest of the makeup off.

Derek mumbled to himself, "If there is a god in heaven, please let me get this make up off before my wife gets home."

Derek had no such luck. Derek heard Penelope call for him.

Derek said, "Shit."

Dylan echoed, "Shit"

Derek said in a serious tone, "No, no that is a grown up word."

Dylan repeated, "Shit."

Derek panicked and said, "Dylan quit it. Your mom is already gonna kill me."

Dylan seemed to enjoy Derek's panicked state.

Derek knew he was busted and there was nothing he could do.

Penelope walked in the bathroom and took in the sight that was front of her.

Derek was kneeled over the bathtub, and her son was covered in her makeup.

Penelope chuckled and said, "Hey hotstuff. I see Jasmin found my makeup."

Derek replied, "Yep, and she decided her brother would look better with a little more color."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Ahh I see. That is why there is a pouting 3 year old in our house."

Derek decided the truth would set him free.

He took a deep breath and started explaining." Baby I got caught up in this stupid basketball game, and Dylan was asleep, so Jasmin decided to make him prettier.

Penelope gave a throaty chuckle. She could imagine Derek scrambling to get Dylan clean before she got home.

Penelope leaned over and gave Derek a kiss. That is when Dylan decided his parents looked entirely to dry. He gave a big splash with his arms and legs soaking the front of their clothes.

Derek shucked his shirt off, and caught his wife looking at him."Woman sometimes you make me feel like a piece of meat.

Penelope teased and said, "And you wouldn't want it any other way."

Derek teased back, "Damn straight."

Derek gave his wife another kiss, and Dylan gave another splash.

Penelope scooting closer to Derek said, "Alright Mr. Morgan let this Mrs., get her son clean."

Derek with appreciative tone said, "Thank you baby."

Penelope told Derek, "Now shoo, go talk to your daughter."

Derek sighed and said, "I'm going."

Penelope then said, "Oh hey by the way don't forget your mom will be here in a few hours."

Derek replied, "Trust me I haven't forgotten. An entire weekend alone with my goddess will do this husband some good."

Penelope sighed and said, "This momma needs a break too."

"I know baby." Derek bent down and kissed his son on the cheek. He then cupped Penelope's face and gave her a scorching kiss. He winked and said, "Baby I have so much planned for us. Too bad you won't get to see much of outside."

Penelope grinned and said, "Derek Morgan are you seducing me?"

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Abso-freakin-lutley."

After another quick kiss, Derek headed into his bedroom and threw on another shirt. Then Derek headed for his daughter's room.

Derek opened the door to his little princess' room.

Derek asked, "Jazz did you think about what you did?"

Jasmin with her father's smirk said, "Yes I did."

"And what did you come up with?"

Jasmin laughed and said, "Mommy needs cheaper makeup."

Derek scoffed and said, "Excuse me."

Jasmin seriously said, "Not to paint my brother's face anymore."

"That's right. My children don't need any makeup, plus you lil one aren't wearing makeup until you are forty five."

Jasmin crinkled her nose just like Penelope does and said, "Uh daddy that is old."

Derek groaned, and said "Exactly. Now come down stairs with me and help me fix lunch."

Derek scooped his daughter up and they went down stairs.

Clooney must have figured out food was about to be prepared. He bounded through the doggy door.

Derek and Jasmin settled on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and a fruit salad. Derek let his daughter put the peanut butter on the bread, and he spread the jelly. Derek had also learned the hard way that jelly and three year olds hands do not mix.

Jasmin had finished spreading the peanut butter on the bread and stuck out the spoon so Clooney could clean it off.

Jasmin giggled, and said, "Look daddy Clooney looks funny eating peanut butter."

Clooney was having a hard time keeping his tongue in his mouth.

Derek had to laugh but also knew the poor dog would be thirsty. Derek refilled Clooney's bowl with water, and the golden retriever gladly drank it.

Penelope came down stairs with a freshly scrubbed Dylan. He was wearing a toddler sized FBI training shirt just like Derek's and a pair of shorts.

Penelope looked at Dylan and said, "It looks like Jazz, and daddy made lunch."

Dylan smiled. Derek and Penelope noticed that their boy liked to eat. Derek cut up Dylan's sandwich, and fruit into tiny toddler sized bites.

Penelope placed Dylan in his high chair, and Jasmin sat down in her booster seat.

Just when the family started to eat, there was a knock on the door.

Derek grumbled, and went to open it. He looked through the peephole and flung the door open.

Derek smiled and said, "Hey mom. We have missed you."

Fran Morgan hugged her son and replied, "Baby boy I have missed you too."

"Here Ma give me your bags. Derek took his mom's bags just in time for Jasmin to give her grandmother a big hug,

Jasmin grinned and said, "Granma, I missed you."

Fran Morgan with a loving tone said, "I missed you too Jazzy."

Jasmin giggled and said, "I got in trouble today."

Fran tilted her head sideways and sais with concern, "Sweetheart what did you do?"

Jasmin softly said, "I made Dylan pretty."

A confused Fran said, "What do you mean you made Dylan, pretty?"

"I got mommy's make up, and I painted his face."

Fran Morgan looked at her son with a slight scowl on her face.

Fran in a accusatory tone said, "And what was daddy doing?"

Jasmin with a sly smile like her father's said, "He was watchin his game."

Fran reached out and smacked Derek's arm.

Derek sighed and said, "Mom before you say it I know what you are going to say, but please don't lecture me in front of my kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope Garcia Morgan knew she screwed up. Why she had agreed to babysit Jack, and Henry on top of her own to little heathens was beyond her.

The team decided they needed to unwind from a terrible case in Utah involving brutal murders with excessive stabbings. JJ's, and Hotch's babysitters bailed at the last moment, being that it was spring break and all, they knew they weren't going to find a sitter for miles around. Penelope being Penelope decided that she could handle all four by herself. She insisted that Derek go with his team. She knew he needed a little fun too.

Penelope looked around her living room. There were tiny race cars, leggos, crayons, and every other toy in her house thrown everywhere, and it was all her fault. She hadn't meant to get caught up in the new software she had created, but she wanted it just right for Monday morning at work, after all the Oricle of all Knowing had to have the best software in the F.B.I.

It started off innocent enough. She put on Finding Nemo, and the kids seemed to be tired, so she snuck into her adjacent office, and started making her tweeks to the software to get it just right.

She looked down to see that her coffee cup was empty. She headed towards the kitchen to refill it from the new pot she had put on an hour before.

When she went to reach for the coffee pot her stomach dropped.

The pot was completely empty.

"Oh shit.", She thought.

She muttered to herself, "Maybe they poured it out. Yeah that's it."

Penelope ran into the living room, and to her horror she realized she had 4 kids under 7 running around like banshees.

Penelope yelled out, "Jack Hotchner you get off the windowsill. Now!."

Jack shook his head in compliance and said, "Okay Aunt P. Catch me."

Penelope muttered under her breath, "Oh Christ."

Luckily Penelope caught Jack in just enough time to see her daughter try and do a cartwheel in front of the tv.

Penelope bit out, "Jazz what are you doing?"

Jasmin widened her eyes and said, "Mommy I have no clue, but I can't stay still.. I gotta run." With that Jazz took off like a bolt of lightening running around the room.

Penelope groaned and said, "Oh no where his Henry?"

Penelope searched the living room. She couldn't find Henry anywhere. Panic started to set in.

Little Dylan Morgan tottered over to his mother and tugged the bottom of her skirt and then pointed upwards.

Somehow Henry LaMontagne managed to climb up Penelope's curtains, and now hung from the cast iron bar holding them up.

Henry laughed and said, "Look Aunt P. Look how high I got. I can see your-..What does mommy call them? Oh yeah, I can see your roots."

Penelope didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Penelope in a pleading tone said, "Henry stay there please. I will get you down."

Henry innocently asked, "What if I just let go?"

The only response Penelope could come up with was, "Do not let go, do you hear me?"

Penelope searched the room to find a chair she could pull over.

An exasperated Penelope yelled, "Jasmin please bring mommy a chair."

Jasmin was too busy holding her brother's hand and jumping in place rather rapidly.

Jasmin giggled out, "Mommy I am trying but I can't stay still."

Penelope groaned internally and thought, "Oh god it's like they are all on drugs."

Penelope felt like hiding in a closet.

Penelope said, "Okay Henry I am going to get a chair. Please hold on."

Henry vowed, "I promise aunt P I will hold-, "Penelope could see Henry's little fingers slipping from the bar.

Penelope grabbed Henry. He almost dropped through her hands.

Penelope thought to herself, "Okay so I have Jack, Jasmin, and Henry."

"Frik where is Dylan." Dylan decide now would be a good time to roll around in circles on the floor.

Penelope let panic seep in. She thought, "If Hotch, and JJ see their kids like this they are going to kill me. Okay think Penelope what can I do?"

Penelope snapped her fingers and said, "Warm milk."

Penelope turned to head towards her kitchen. Then she turned back around and realized they had all crashed. Jasmin fell asleep next to Henry. Penelope smiled. Her smile faded when Jasmin smacked Henry in his sleep.

Penelope whispered, "Oh I forgot my munchkin slept like a ninja. I better move her."

Penelope scooped down to pick Jasmin up. Just then she heard the door knob turn. Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He grinned from ear to ear.

Derek smirked and said, "Care to explain goddess?"

A defeated Penelope said, "I ummm."

Frack there wasn't a lie good enough to explain why their living room looked like a war torn country.

Penelope sighed and said, "I was working on some new software. I thought they were almost asleep."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I guess you thought wrong huh?"

Penelope with mock anger said, "That's right rub it in Mr. profiler man."

Derek tried to look as innocent as possible and said, "I would never. Here's what I am going to do for you."

Derek picked up his phone and called Hotch. "Hey Hotch the kids are already asleep. Just let the boys stay the night. Is JJ with you?..Alright boss man see you guys in the morning.

Derek put his phone back in his pocket and asked, "Seriously P what happened?"

Penelope said flatly, "They drank an entire pot of coffee."

"They what?"

"You heard me."

Derek laughed so hard he thought he would pass out.

"Baby girl I bet you had fun with that?"

"Shut up Morgan."

"Oh its Morgan is it now? Last night it was big-

Just then Clooney came busting into the living room damn near toppling Derek over."

Penelope and Derek looked at each other.

Penelope smacked her forehead and said, "Derek you don't think?"

Derek jogged into the kitchen looked in Clooney's bowl and saw a few drops of what was left of Coffee in Clooney's bowl, "Yep the dog drank it too."

"Oh god. Derek I am so sorry."

"Naw don't worry about it mama. Come one let's get this place cleaned up, and the kids moved. I see your already moved our little Bruce Lee.

"Yeah she already smacked Henry in the face."

Derek chuckled and said, "Good no boy should be that close to her."

Penelope in a chastising tone said, "Derek Morgan I don't-"

Derek kissed the living daylights out of his wife.

Derek growled, "Woman the sooner we get this mess cleaned up, the sooner I can show you a goodnight."

Penelope giggled and said, "Okay hotstuff only if you let me show you a good morning."

Derek cocked one eyebrow and said, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

A 15 year old Jasmin Morgan knew she was in a world of trouble.

She had a crush on the boy next door. He wasn't just any boy. he was THE boy that all the girls fell in love with at school. He had the shaggy hair and the tight jeans that all the cool boys wore.

So when he strolled across the street to see her father's motorcycle Jasmin was entirely to happy to oblige the young man.

Now Jasmin sat in her garage fighting back the tears. How was she going to explain to her parents that she only wanted to start the bike. She had no intention of crashing it into the concrete wall.

Jasmin mumbled under her breath, "Maybe I should run away, no that wouldn't work. Mom was just find me in a matter of minutes.

A 13 year old Dylan Morgan got off the school bus and stared in disbelief at his sister and then at his dad's bike.

Dylan came up to his sister and put his arms around her. With a compassionate tone Dylan said, "Jazz what happened?"

With a unsteady voice Jasmin said, "Scott from across the street came over, and I wanted to show him Dad's bike."

"Lemme guess he wanted you to start it?"

Jasmin responded with, "Yep. He revved the throttle. Something must have slipped because next thing I know, it was in the wall."

Dylan tried to fight back a chuckle.

Jasmin whined and said, "Dylan come on it's not funny."

Dylan shook his head and said, "Nope you are wrong. It is hilarious. What's not funny is what mom and dad are going to do to you."

"Oh God I know. I tried to think of a lie, but for the love of God our parent's work for the F.B.I. Do you know how much it sucks to have a dad that is a profiler?"

Dylan with his father's smirk said, "Of course I do. Remember when I tried to lie to go to a boy girl party."

"Oh yeah, Dad had you figured out in 13 seconds flat."

Dylan shot back, "And you remember when Scott asked you to go on a date, and you told mom and dad it was girls only."

Jasmin sighed and said, "Yeah they had me figured out in 10 seconds."

Dylan whispered, "Jazz you know they will be home soon."

"Yeah I know. Dylan I have no clue what to do."

Dylan gravely said, "If I were you I would get it over with. They are gonna see it anyway."

Jasmin took a ragged breath and said, "Yeah you are right."

"Hey Jazz."

"Yeah Dill."

"Stop trying to impress that stupid boy. You are too good for him."

"I will when you quit texting that dumb girl that has a crush on dad."

"It's a deal."

Jasmin squeaked and said, "Crap here comes dad."

Dylan stood up, and reached out his hand to help his sister off the garage floor. With a reassuring tone said, Time to face the music.

**This is a short one. Let me know if you would like to know what Penelope and Derek's reaction to this mishap is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Morgan has only cried a handful of times in his life. He was fighting like hell for this to be not one of those times.

Derek took one look at his destroyed bike, and was rendered utterly speechless.

This is the same motorcycle he took when he finally confessed to Penelope how he really felt about her. This was the bike that Derek took Penelope on the night he proposed.

Derek took a deep breath and asked, "Who did this?"

Jasmin took a cautious step towards her father, and said "Dad I-"

Dylan sighed and said, "Dad I am so sorry. I wanted to show Lindsay your bike. I guess I got too excited and it crashed into the wall."

Derek sighed and said, "Dylan Aaron Morgan how could you?

Derek crinkled his nose just like his mother does and said, "Dad I know and I am so sorry."

Jasmin stared at her little brother. She thought to herself, "I can't let him do this. Well maybe I can….. No I can't.

Jasmin sighed and said, "Dad I-"

Dylan talked over his big sister. Dylan whinced and said, "Dad I know what I did was stupid, and I am prepared to deal with the consequences."

Dylan I am not sure what to say to you. And when your mother finds out God help you."

Dylan shuddered. In the Morgan household if dad is mad at you might be able to scrape by, but if mom is mad you better pray to god that you get to stay on the grid.

Dylan said, "I know dad. I know."

Jasmin was baffled. She thought to herself, "Why is he doing this?"

"Dylan get in the house, go to your room. I want you to get your ipod, your ipad, your laptop and anything else that isn't necessary. That includes your phone."

Derek rubbed his head and continued, "Dylan I am not even that mad about the bike. What if you had gotten hurt. What if you had hurt Lindsay?"

Derek sighed and said, "Plus what kind of friend ditches their friend like that?"

Dad I am so sorry. " I will get a job and pay you back."

Derek through gritted teeth said, "Damn straight. Now go to your room and do what I said."

Derek took a long at his crushed bike, shook his head and headed in the house.

Jasmin still stood in the garage dumbfounded. Then she realized, that Dylan was becoming more and more like their father.

Jasmin waited until the coast was clear, and headed in the house. The guilty feeling she had weighed her shoulders down, and left a twinge of pain in her stomach. Her normally bright golden eyes, were darkened with sadness.

Jasmin knocked quietly on her brother's door.

Dylan mumbled, "Yeah come in Jazz."

A confused Jasmin asked, "Dylan why? Why did you do that for me?

"All you have talked about all year is prom and homecoming. What kind of brother would I be if you couldn't go?"

Jasmin in a weak voice said, "Dylan even if I went I wouldn't have any fun. I can't knowing that you are suffering because of me. I know since we have gotten older we haven't been that close.

"Tell me about it. All you care about is your friends, and that loser across the street."

"Dill I still can't-"

With a tone of conviction Dylan said, "Yes you can."

"I don't want to. I want you to be able to go to the skate park."

"Eventually I will be able to."

"Dill I am going to tell mom and dad the truth."

Dylan begged, "Go to the dance for me please."

Jasmin sighed and said, "Okay. But you have to let me repay you."

"We'll see. Now help me unplug my laptop."

With a faint smile Jasmin said, "Anything for you bro."

Penelope boomed, "Dylan Aaron Morgan get down here immediately."

Dylan cringed and said, "Time to face the rents."

"Dylan I changed my mind I can't let you-"

"Coming mom. Yes you can. Wear the dress dad said over my dead body to. Have fun for me."

Jasmin gave her little brother a hug, and made her way to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and decided no way in hell she was letting her brother take the fall.

Jasmin picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Scott.

_To Scottie P's phone: "If you like me like you say you do, come over here, and help me explain this mess to my dad."_

_To Jazzie M's phone: "Even tho he might 187 me, I will be there. Give me a sec."_

_To Scottie P's phone: "Thank you."_

_To Jazzie M's phone: :)_

Jasmin could hear her mother and father yell at Dylan. They threatened him, and were within an inch of reading him his Miranda rights.

Dylan looked from his father to his mother. He knew they were pissed, and he knew that Jasmin deserved to get to go to the dance. Jasmin had taken the fall for him a bunch of times. Then his dad did the one thing he prayed he wouldn't do.

Derek grounded out, "Dylan give me your skateboard."

Dylan begged his dad saying, "Dad please."

"Go get it."

Dylan sighed and said, "Okay."

Dylan jogged up the stairs sat on his bed, and said a silent prayer that he would get his board back soon.

Dylan heard the doorbell ring. He heard shuffling downstairs Then he heard Derek boom, "Oh really."

Dylan knew Jazz came clean.

Penelope knocked lightly on Dylan's door.

Penelope whispered,"May I come in?"

Dylan said, "Sure Ma."

"Dylan you already know what I am going to ask."

Dylan replied, "I did it because I wanted her to be able to go to the dance."

With an understanding tone Penelope said, "Oh honey. You are every bit the knight your father is, but you shouldn't have done that."

"I know Ma, but Jazz has talked about this stupid dance since the beginning of the year."

"Yes, but your sister also messed up. First she had a boy over here without your father's or my knowledge, and second it goes without saying you two should not touch a vehicle until you are old enough to drive."

"I know Ma."

"I am proud of you for wanting to fix it for her. I am lucky that my children are close. Yeah you two have your knock out drag down fights but you support each other."

Dylan said, "Yeah we do. Hey you remember that time that Tyler Cranson punched me."

"How can I forget? Your sister punched him so hard, he temporarily forgot his name."

Both Dylan and Penelope chuckled.

"See that is why I did it. Jazz is always doing stuff like that for me."

Penelope sighed heavily and said, "You are making this tough."

Dylan with a quizzical tone said, "What?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Me being mad at your sister."

"Will you two at least think about letting her go. Please."

"Dylan when you give me those puppy dog eyes it's hard to tell you no, but I still need to talk to your father."

Dylan put his arm around his mother's neck and said, "Okay mom."

Penelope smiled and said, "Dylan Aaron Morgan I love you."

Dylan pulled his mom in for a hug and said, "Ma I love you too."

**There will be a part three.**


	5. Chapter 5

A 17 year old Dylan Morgan had gotten himself into huge, gigantic, immeasurable amounts of trouble.

That trouble came in the form of love.

Dylan sat behind a raven haired beauty for almost two years. Sure they were acquaintances but he wanted there to be more. He wracked his brain trying to figure out a way to impress her.

As a freshman and softmore he was a scrawny little scrapper. His mother tried to tell her son every day that he was becoming more like his father in the looks department. So it was no surprise to his parents when he had a huge growth spurt the summer before he became a junior.

Dylan recruited his dad to help him workout and help him join the football team.

Derek and Dylan took Judo classes together. Derek paid careful attention to his son. He shuddered at the thought of Dylan being a player like Derek was in high school and college.

So when Derek found a sulking Dylan Morgan throwing a football in the air and catching it he knew he needed to talk to his son.

Derek knocked on the door and said, "Hey Dylan what's got you so down?"

Dylan sighed and said, "Love"

Derek chuckled and said, "Love?"

Dylan sighed again and said, "Yep, love."

Derek sat down in Dylan's desk chair and said, "Well start from the beginning.

Dylan frowned and said, "Dad do I have to?"

"It helps to talk about it."

Dylan to a deep breath and said, "Alright. So there is this girl in my class."

Derek let out a sigh of relief and thought to himself, "At least for now it's just one."

Dylan continued and said, "She sits in front of me in Calculus. We have talked a lot over the past couple of years, but I can't seem to find the nerve to ask her out."

Derek placed his hand on Dylan's shoulder and said, "Dylan you are a great kid. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks dad."

Derek laughed and said, "Well don't worry about trying to impress her. We still don't let Jazz live down the bike fiasco."

"Is she still paying for it?"

Derek smiled and said, "Yep she sends me 50 dollars every other week from Berkley."

"How much does she have left to pay?"

"About 1500 dollars."

Dylan let out a whistle.

"Dang dad you really meant it, when you said she had to pay your back."

Derek chuckled and said, "Oh yeah."

They both laughed.

"Anyway son back to this girl. What makes her so special?"

"Dad she is smart, like really smart. She is a softmore taking advanced calculus. Also she is awesome with computers. She did this power point presentation that blew everyone else's project out of the water."

Dylan got a dreamy look in his eyes and said, "Plus dad she is really pretty. She has these blue eyes that are like crystal clear lakes."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Boy you got it bad."

Dylan grumbled and said, "See."

"Well son what is her name?"

"Brianna Lynch."

Derek's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he asked, "Did you say she was good at computers?"

"Oh yeah she isn't as good as mom, but yeah."

"And you said her last name was Lynch."

"Yeah why?"

"Have you met her father?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering."

"Well yeah he helped her set up her presentation. I think she used like three laptops."

"Her dad was named I think, Kyle, or Kenneth something like that."

Derek sighed and said, "Kevin."

Dylan tilted his head and asked his father, "Yeah how did you know?"

"He used to date mom."

**Should I keep going with this?**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek Morgan wanted to be driving anywhere then where he was going. Derek sighed as he maneuvered his SUV through Quantico Virginia. Derek glanced over at Dylan who had a Cheshire cat grin glued to his face.

Derek shook his head and thought, "Out of all the girls in the world my son would fall in love with a Lynch. Now here I am driving over to this guy's house."

Derek sighed again.

"Look Dad I know you are not happy about this, but thanks anyway."

"Son for you, I will put up with Lynch."

Dylan sighed and said, "He can't be that bad."

"Ask your mother how she acquired a taste for 18 year old scotch."

"Oh man Mr. Lynch is the reason why."

"Yep. Uncle Rossi gives it to her every year. Now it is more like a running joke"

Dylan rolled his eyes, and in a sarcastic tone said, "Well this won't be awkward at all."

"Son people change. I am sure Lynch can't still be mad at me."

"For what?"

"Stealing his girl."

Dylan groaned and said, "Care to elaborate."

"Let me see if I can come up with the PG version."

Dylan shuddered and said, "Gross."

"Hey now, as a man in love you should know how I feel about your mom."

"Uhh yeah, Jazz and I know exactly how you two feel. Why did you think I sleep with headphones on at night?"

"Oh man Dill sorry?"

"I will be out of the house soon, so just know I am using this information to get all kinds of cool crap."

Derek chuckled and said, "We will see son."

"Okay dad my GPS said take a left at the next street."

"Dylan how much do you like this girl?"

"Why?"

"Cause I really don't want to see Lynch."

"Dad, man up."

"Hey boy, I brought you in this world, I will take you out."

"Dad you have been threatening me with that for 17 years."

"Son what do I do for a living?

Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "Kick down doors, and shoot people."

Derek smirked and said, "Exactly."

Dylan put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "Okay I take it back."

Derek boomed, "Thank you. "

A nervous Dylan said, "Okay it's the yellow house on the right."

Derek had to fight the urge to smack his forehead and said, "Oh good god."

Dylan with panic in his voice said, "What?"

"I just remembered something."

Dylan groaned and said, "Oh lord. What is it?"

Derek sighed heavily and said, "The last time I saw Lynch I decked him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"He found out that me and your mother were in engaged after like 3 weeks of dating. They had gone out for four years and he even proposed but she said no."

Dylan threw his hands up in the air and said, "Mr. Lynch is never going to let me take his daughter out."

"Dylan if he is still mad about that, I swear I will apologize. You shouldn't have to suffer because I have one hell of a right hook."

Another thought popped into Derek's head. Derek sighed and said, "Dylan please tell me Lynch already knows you are my son."

"Ummm when I asked him if it was okay to take Brianna out, it never came up."

"Well if Kevin is still a hacker, no doubt he did a search on you."

"Derek pulled into the rather large driveway."

"Well damn it looks like Ol' Lynch is doing pretty good for himself."

Derek smiled at his son and said, "Ready?"

Dylan returned the same smile back and said, "Ready."

"Dill don't forget the flowers."


	7. Chapter 7

To say Derek Morgan was not pleased about going into Kevin Lynch's house would be the understatement of the century.

Derek raised his hand to know on the door. Derek put his hand down, and Dylan knocked for him.

It has been a long time since he thought about how he and Penelope ended up together. Derek just hoped that Lynch was over it too.

Derek heard a young woman's voice say, "Coming."

Derek had to admit his son had good taste. Standing in front of the object of his son's affection was a very pretty girl. Derek was quiet proud n his son's choice. But he also noticed she looked a little familiar. Her own skin tone was just a few shades lighter than Jasmin's and Dylan's.

Brianna said, "Hey Dylan. Hi Mr. Morgan."

Derek smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you Brianna."

"Same to you sir.

Derek replied, "You don't need to call me sir, just call me Derek."

"Oh where are my manners come in please."

Dylan looked at Derek and smiled.

Derek sighed bracing himself for god knows what.

Derek looked around the large Foyer. He noticed that there were some very nice paintings, and a small fountain.

Brianna guided the two men into the living room that had a roaring fire going.

Derek sat in one of the oversized chairs.

"Dylan, Mr. Morgan my dad will be down in a second. He is on the phone with a client."

Dylan smiled. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh Dylan my mother is here too. Mom come meet Dylan. Normally she is traveling, but you got lucky."

A voice from the kitchen called out, "Coming sweetheart. "

Derek wondered "Where have I heard that voice before? Oh god please tell me this man didn't marry one of my old one night stands."

What Derek saw next shocked him to his core. You could have knocked the normally solid agent over with a feather.

Brianna said, "Mom I want you to meet-"

"Derek how are you?"

Brianna quizzically asked, "You know him?"

"Yes sweetie I do. You remember me telling you about your uncle who passed away?"

Brianna sadly said, "Yes. I am sorry you had to go through that."

"Well Agent Morgan here helped solve the case."

"Oh wow."

"Wow Derek how long as it been? My how the time has gone."

Derek said, "Well you look happy."

Brianna's mom said, "As do you."

"And this handsome young man must be your son."

"That he is."

"Hi ma'am I am Dylan."

"Nice to meet you Dylan. I am Tamara Lynch."

"So Derek who did you settle down with."

Derek smiled and said, "My baby girl."

"I knew you two would eventually figure it out."

"That we did."

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Dylan what about you?"

Mom his favorite drink is orange soda.

Dylan blushed and said, "I didn't think you would remember."

Brianna smiled and said, "Of course I do silly."

"Come on in the kitchen so I can pour you a glass."

"Sure."

Tamara said, "So our kids huh?"

Derek replied, "Yeah small world ain't it"

Tamara shook her head and said, "You are not lyin."

"Derek heard footsteps descending the stairs."

"Agent Morgan how are you?"

"Kevin I am good. I see you are doing well for yourself."

"Indeed I am."I am with the private sector now."

"Good for you man."

Kevin smiled and said, "So I guess you have met my wife."

"Yes I did."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

"Funny story, after you decked me, I went to the bar to get good and drunk."

"Ms. Barnes was there too sulking over what I am assuming was you."

"Lynch man I know this is kind of awkward but, thanks for letting my son see your daughter."

"I have no doubt you raised a good boy. Plus I can't be too mad at how things turned out now can I."

"No I suppose not. We married the people we were supposed to."

Kevin looked at his wife and smiled and said, "Absolutely."

"I have a roast in the oven that I need to get to, so you two can have man to man talk."

Derek chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"So Agent Morgan."

"Call me Derek?

"Okay Derek, how are you and Penelope doing?"

"We are good. I love her just as much as I did the day I met her."

"That's good."

"So did you hack my son's file?"

Kevin smiled sheepishly and said, "You know I did."

"I need to know who is taking my little girl out. Morgan I must say you raised a fine young man."

"Well your daughter is no slouch either. Dylan was telling me the other day about a presentation that she did. Plus I am pretty sure P hacked her file too. "

Kevin chuckled and said, "Well it is what we do."

"Just to let you know Dylan has an eleven o'clock curfew. It only changes for dances, or church stuff."

"That is fine Brianna is allowed out until about then, so no problem there."

"Good. "

"So wow it's our kids."

Derek smiled and said, "Yeah I know. If someone would have told me when Penelope and I started dating that our son would fall head over heels in love with you and Tamara's daughter I would have laughed."

**So what did you think? Should I keep going?**


	8. Chapter 8

Henry LaMontagne was in trouble. He was in love with the one girl he was afraid to go after.

They were both in college. He was a Senior and the object of his affection and she was a freshman.

Henry sighed and took a bite of the cheese pizza his dad got for him.

Will drawled," Hey Henry what's up?"

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Nothin dad."

Will said, "Boy what is going on in the head of yours?"

Will could see the internal battle Henry was fighting.

Henry took a deep breath and said, "Jasmin Skylar Morgan.

Will chuckled and said, "Son I have known you have been in love with that girl since the day she graduated from high school. Henry you flew across country that day. Just to fly back."

Henry winced and said, "Dad what I am going to do? " Uncle Derek trusts me."

With and understanding tone Will said, "Yes he does, I would suggest you talk to him."

"Dad I don't even know if Jazz likes me."

"Son you were raised by profilers. What makes you think she doesn't like you?"

"Well for one she dated that Scott kid."

"Henry she was too young for you then."

"Dad I know. I feel bad for falling for her."

"You shouldn't."

Henry sighed and said, "Why?"

"Because Henry she loves you too. Please don't be like her stubborn ass parents. It took them damn near forever to admit they were in love. If you care about her, tell her."

"I will dad."

Will nodded his head and said, "Good."

Henry sighed and said. "It's just not that simple."

"Why not?"

Henry fought back a sob and said, "I want to marry her one day. What if Dylan gets mad at me? What if we get into a fight and Uncle Derek kicks my ass?"

"Son, do you love Jazz?"

Henry said succinctly, "With all my heart."

"Then don't worry about the rest. I will say, you need to call Derek soon."

Henry looked at his shoes and said, "I know."

Quizzically Will asked, "By the way what brought this sudden surge to tell Jasmin how you feel?"

"I kissed her."

"When?"

"Last month when Uncle Derek was on his last case and was shot in the chest. I stayed by her side. Dad her eyes were so sad, but she wouldn't let me go. I kissed her, and she kissed me. It felt like the world stopped."

Will chuckled and said, "Thank god he still works out in his old age."

Will rolled his eyes and said, "So do you dad."

"Well your mother would complain if I didn't."

Henry shuddered and said, "Gross."

Will replied, "Hush up, how do you think you got here?"

Henry laughed and said, "And now I am going to shoot myself. Seriously what do you think about Jazz?"

"Henry you couldn't have fallen in love with a better girl."

Henry sighed peacefully and said, "I know. She is beyond beautiful, and brilliant. Did she tell you, she wants to work for the BAU like me?"

"Yeah she mentioned it, but Derek got super protective."

Dylan proudly said, "She is going to do it no matter what."

Henry chuckled and said, "Yeah that Jazz is strong willed just like her mother."

There was a knock on Henry's apartment door.

"Son you better go get that."

Henry exhaled, and opened the door.

A crying Jasmin Morgan was standing at Henry's door.

Jasmin fought back the tears and said, "Uncle Rossi had a heart attack."

**I know this is short but more is to come. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Henry pulled Jasmin into his arms, and hugged her. Jasmin rested her head on Henry's shoulders and that is when she finally let herself cry.

"Oh Jazz I am so sorry." Henry wiped a few of tears away.

"I know Henry. "

"Is is-"Henry couldn't finish the sentence.

Jasmin gravely said, "The doctors said it is touch and go. Dad called me a few minutes ago. I just drove over here."

Jasmin choked back another sob and said," I just talked to Uncle Rossi yesterday. He let me know he was sending us care packages."

Henry's phone rang.

"Jazz one second let me get this."

"Hey Jack….. I heard about Uncle Rossi….Yeah I know. We are getting are butts on a flight right now."

Henry continued his conversation in the kitchen.

Jasmin said, "Hey Uncle Will.

"Hey Jazz how you holding up?"

Jasmin sighed and said, "Not well. This reminds me you guys are getting older, and I don't want it to happen."

Will replied, "Sweetie if you keep living you get old."

"I know but still it's sad. I think that's why Jack, Henry, and I wants to work for the FBI."

I have no doubt that you won't make an excellent Communications Liason."

"Thank you. Aunt JJ really helped me."

"You have to do what your aunt JJ did, and prove to them you are not just a pretty face."

Thanks Uncle Will."

Henry came back from the kitchen after ending his call with Jack.

Henry said, "Alright they said he is stable right now. We need to get our butts back to Quantico."

Since Jack goes to Georgetown he is really close by. Dad I think I want to transfer to Georgetown too. Being all the way out here-."

Jasmin replied, "You know Henry I was thinking the same thing. Even Dylan is going to Georgetown."

Henry stated, "When this mess is over I say we see a school counselor, about our transfers."

Will asked, "You don't like Sunny California."

Jasmin smirked and said, "Naw we are BAU kids. Give us rain, and UNSUBS."

Henry laughed and said, "You know what's funny?"

Jasmin cocked her eyebrow and said "What?"

"UNSUB was like my second or third word."

Jasmin laughed and said, "Hey that's funny, it was mine too."

Henry pulled his laptop out. He booked three tickets. They could only get two seats together so Will bumped his up to business class.

"Jasmin do you need to pack?"

"Nope I still have stuff at mom and dad's"

"Alright dad you need anything?"

Will said, "Naw I'm good."

Jasmin said, "Henry I just thought of something."

"What is that?"

"I love you."

"Jasmin Skylar Morgan I love you too."

"Alright kids lets go."

"Hey dad give us a minute please."

Will replied, "Sure, I need to put the pizza and stuff in the fridge."

Henry took a deep breath and said, "Jasmin I was going to ask you out before I found out about Uncle Rossi."

Jasmin beamed and said, "Henry I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

Jasmin tilted her head and said, "Now why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know."

Jasmin said, "I thought you wouldn't ask me out because of dad."

"Yeah your dad is scary when he wants to be, but hey he loves me so maybe he won't interrogate me. I'll talk to him when things settle down."

"Come on Henry they are profilers, they will figure us out."

"I have no doubt about that."

Will didn't want to spoil the moment but they had to go. Will said, "Alright kids we have to go."

Jasmin grinned and said, "Come Henry you know you want to say it."

With mock innocence Henry said, "Say what?"

"Don't play innocent with me."

"Alright Jazz just for you."

Henry with a goofy grin and a booming voice Aaron Hotchner would have been proud of said, "Wheels up in 30."

**As always Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Derek Morgan knew he was in trouble. He was sitting in the hospital waiting room to hear news about his dear friend and mentor David Rossi. Derek looked up and saw his daughter holding hands with Henry.

This caused a conflict of emotions. He was sad for his friend having to fight for his life. He was upset with seeing her daughter holding a boy's hand, but found it slightly comforting to see it was Henry's hand. It didn't take a profiler to see that these two kids where in love.

Derek stood up and stretched out his arms. Jasmin immediately fell into them.

"Daddy how is Uncle Rossi doing?"

Derek lowered his eyebrows and said, "He has been doing a lot better since this morning."

"Good. Where's mom?"

"She had to go in a do a few searches for team B."

"I hope she gets here soon."

"Me too princess."

Derek gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "So you and Henry?"

Jasmin sighed and said, "Yes me and Henry."

"Jasmin we will talk about it later. Go on in and see your uncle."

"Dad how did you manage to get in to see him?"

Derek smiled shyly and said, "Jasmin I retire in 6 weeks. I am flashing my credentials everywhere until then."

Jasmin fought back a tear and whispered, "Dad stop getting old."

"Jazz I wish I could. Now go on, and take Henry with you."

Henry shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Hi Uncle Derek."

"Hey Henry."

Henry was halfway down the hall when Derek called out, "Henry you and I are having lunch together."

Henry called back, "Yes sir."

Henry whispered in Jasmin's ear, "You don't think he has his gun on him."

Jasmin rolled her eyes and said, "Probably."

Henry said sarcastically, "Great."

Jasmin teased, "Aww come on you know my dad is not going to shoot you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jasmin laughed and said, "No."

Henry took a calming breath and said, "Alright Jasmin you ready to go in?"

Jasmin replied, "As ready as I will ever be."

Henry placed his hand on Jasmin's shoulder and they walked in to the hospital room.

In a hushed tone Rossi said, "Hey kitten."

Jasmin fought back the tears that have been building up and gave Rossi a small smile and said, "Hey uncle Rossi."

Rossi spoke again and said, "Hey Henry. How are you?"

Henry gravelly said, "Aside from one of my favorite uncle's is in the hospital, I am doing fine."

"Kids don't worry about me. I will be fine."

Jasmin said, I know, you are strong. But you are going to have to stop eating so much red meat."

"Jasmin Skylar Morgan do not start with me."

"Fine, fine but when we start going to Georgetown, I will be checking up on you."

Rossi grinned and said, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Plus if you don't listen I am getting aunt JJ, and mom on you."

"Bella you are breakin my heart."

Jasmin tensely said,"No red meat is."

"Touché"

"When you said we, Henry are you moving back too?"

"Yep uncle Rossi, I miss Beth, and dad, and all my aunts and uncles. Not to mention my cousins."

"Yeah your parents raised all of you to be close. That's why it didn't surprise me when one day Morgan came grumbling into my office on how his little girl wanted to join the BAU."

Jasmin sighed and said, "Uncle Rossi I am not a little girl anymore. "

"Bella yes you are. We will always see you as that chubby cheeked curly brown haired angel, with the sweet eyes. Just like Henry will always be the adorable little blonde boy driving Mudgy crazy."

Henry laughed and said, "Angel."

Jasmin scoffed and said,"What?

Henry smirked and said,"Jazz one word."

In utter confusion Jasmin said, "Huh?!"

"Coffee."

Jasmin chuckled and said, "Oh yeah that was my fault."

Henry looked lovingly at Jasmin and said, "You were the only one smart enough to figure out your mom's high tech coffee pot."

Rossi smiled at the two kids remembering old times. He knew that he was going to fight to be able to see these two walk down the aisle.

"So," Rossi said, "My goddaughter and Henry are in love.

Jasmin and Henry looked at each other, then nodded their heads yes.

"Well I will give you this; at least you aren't slugs like Jasmin's parents."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes it was. All that flirting, it drove everyone in the entire building crazy."

Jasmin shuddered and said, "Gross."

Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "Tell me about it."

"Did your dad tell you the real story of how he finally told her mother how he felt?"

Jasmin replied, "I just thought they went on a date or something."

"If only. I got a call from a bartender who said your father was so drunk he couldn't see straight."

Both Jasmin and Henry laughed.

"Your mom had decided to go on a date with some computer tech. It tore your father apart. "

Jasmin hid a giggle, "Oh poor daddy."

"I wouldn't feel that sorry for him. He was being stubborn. Anyway I am friends with one of the bartender's and he called me and said there was an agent Morgan crying tears into his Jack and Coke.

Your father kept mumbling something about a tech goddess."

"No wonder dad didn't tell us the real version."

Henry chuckled and said, "Wow Uncle Derek not smooth. That is shocking."

"So I went to the bar, and poured about a pot of coffee in him, and had a man to man talk with him. He crashed on my couch and first thing in the morning he was gone. I knew where he went, and just prayed Lynch wouldn't be there."

Jasmin choked on her own tongue and said, "Did you say Lynch?"

Henry asked, "Why?"

Jasmin replied, "Dylan is dating a girl with the last name Lynch."

Rossi laughed and said, "Only in Quantico Virginia."

Rossi continued, "Anyway, I went to your mother's apartment just to make sure that Derek and Penelope were okay. I went to the door, I could see through the curtains your dad was down on one knee, and your mom turned into a bobble head. She must have said yes about a thousand times."

"Then that was that."

There was a quiet knock on the door. JJ stuck her head in and smiled at her son and Jasmin. She had a pained look on her face when she saw Rossi.

Henry stood up and gave JJ a hug, and Jasmin followed suit.

JJ said quietly, "Hey Rossi, how are you doing?"

Rossi smiled and said, "I am doing better."

Henry stretched, and said, "Mom Jasmin and I are going to head out. We had a long flight."

JJ smiled and said, "Yeah and your uncle Derek wants to talk to you."

Henry sighed and said, "I know mom."

"I am happy for you two."

Jasmin smiled and said, "Thanks aunt JJ."

JJ firmly said, "Now scoot you two must be tired."

**Next chapter, Derek's reaction! Read and Review as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

Derek Morgan felt like a big ol' cry baby. Here he was sitting in his daughter's old room, looking out the window.

It had been a wonderful day, even if it did cost him an arm and a leg. Jasmin's dress was perfect. Each of her perfect curls, that she normally straightened, was in place. She had a twinkle in her eye the entire day.

Derek and Penelope's back yard had been transformed into a oasis paradise. Penelope and Jasmin's idea, Derek got no say so. Derek even spent the money to have the pool covered with fiber glass panels so it could be walked on during the ceremony.

Derek was thrilled to have his entire BAU family there. Uncle Rossi even surprised the kids with a trip to Italy.

Derek was just thankful that Rossi kept his word to be at his daughter's wedding. Jasmin would have never forgiven her Uncle Rossi. True to her word Jasmin, who had recruited JJ, her mom, and Aunt Emily, made sure Rossi exercised, and cut down on his rich foods, and scotch.

During the ceremony Derek looked around at his family and friends. Dylan was the best man, Jack was a groomsmen along with Emily's son Declan. Her maid of honor was Ellie Spicer, and her bridesmaids Ashley and Carrie, were friends from college, who just so happened to be daughters of a certain BAU Analyst.

Derek knew he was lucky that his BAU family was still alive. Sadly yes they lost Elle, and at one point he almost lost his wife, and Emily but they were together.

Derek watched as Jason Gideon performed the ceremony, and Rossi did a beautiful reading in Italian.

Penelope kept her hand in Derek's the whole time, and gave him reassuring squeezes.

Now that Derek was looking out the window into the moonlight he wanted to poof his daughter back to when she was a smart mouth three year old. He could almost see her wild and crazy curls, and big curious eyes.

Derek sighed. Giving his daughter away today was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. His little Jazzy was all grown up. She was now a wife, and eventually she would be a mother.

Derek groaned at the thought of being old enough to be a grandpa, but he couldn't wait to spoil them rotten.

There was a knock on the door.

"Daddy may I come in?"

"Jazz what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the airport."

"We are leaving in just a few minutes, but I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left."

"Thank you baby, you know I am proud of you, and I am proud of Henry."

"Dad I know. I am just a little sad."

"Princess why?"

"Because I don't feel like a little girl anymore."

"Jasmin Skylar Morgan, you will always be my little girl no matter what. Do you hear me?"

"Yes dad."

"Good. Now give your old father a hug."

Jasmin embraced her father in a tight hug. A few of her tears landed on his shoulder.

Derek with a tone of concern said, "Sweetheart why are you crying?"

"Because today was one of the best days of my life. I married the boy I have been in love with my whole life. "

There was another knock at the door.

"Hey Jasmin you ready to go."

"Yeah Uncle Spencer, thanks for taking us to the airport."

"Yeah thanks Pretty Boy."

Spencer chuckled at the term of endearment. When he accepted the Job in Cambridge to be a professor he actually started missing it.

"Hey Jazz do you mind if I talk to your dad alone for a moment. Plus your mom wants to make sure you have your passport and itinerary."

"Sure Uncle Spencer."

Jasmin gave her father a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was afraid if she stayed longer one of them, or the both of them would have broken down.

Spencer sighed and said, "Derek I know how you feel."

Derek replied, "I know you do. How did you handle it when Ashley married Jack?"

Spencer smiled and said, "Well at first I didn't. But as time went on I reminded myself that my daughter marrying Jack Hotchner was not a bad thing, but a good thing."

"Yeah man I feel the same way about Henry. Plus the boy still has a healthy fear of me."

Both men laughed.

Spencer cleared his throat and said, "Well I need to get going. I will call you when they take off."

Derek smiled a small smile and said, "Thanks man."

Reid tilted his head and said, "For what?"

"Being my best friend."

Spencer chuckled and said, I never thought I would see the day when Derek Morgan went soft.

"Hey pretty boy."

"What ?"

"Shut up."

**This had been running through my head. As always read and review! Shout out to the encouraging reviews so far. Do I keep going?**


	12. Chapter 12

An 18 year Dylan Morgan was nervous. He was more than nervous. He was terrified.

Dylan since he had started dating Brianna Lynch, had never really been nervous around her. Well except when he finally got the courage to ask her out, and even then Brianna had to finish the thought for him.

Dylan was sitting in his living room trying to figure out how to ask his girlfriend to the prom. Dylan heard it was one of the most important things a guy could ask a girl.

He thought about buying her a giant teddy bear, but he thought that was cheesy. His best friend dressed up like an ape and surprised his girlfriend.

Dylan wanted to do something cool like that.

Dylan walked into his mom's office and asked, "Mom how would you want someone to ask you to prom?"

Penelope replied, "Dylan I never really thought about it."

"Mom what do you mean?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Dill I didn't go to prom."

"But why?"

"No one asked me."

"Oh mom I am so sorry."

Penelope grinned and said, "Don't be I still married the prom king,"

Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "I am just trying to come up with a way to ask Brianna."

"Well son what does she like?"

Dylan wiggled his eyebrows just like his father and said, "Me."

Penelope laughed and said, "Good lord Dill. If you get any more like your father, I am locking you in your room until you are 40."

"Mom that isn't even funny."

"Okay mister back on subject. "

"Seriously Dill what does she like?"

"Well she likes computers, and baking, oh and the theatre. She was the lead in Mary Poppins. "

"Wow pretty cool girl."

Dylan smiled and said, "Yeah mom I know."

"Wait it just came to me. I think I know what I am going to do."

"Oh what is that?"

"You will just have to see. Brianna is doing a play tonight, and I have to get everything ready. Oh hey mom will you and dad come tonight?"

"Well let me talk to your father, but I am sure we can manage."

"Thanks mom."

_Later at Chesterfield Highschool…._

Derek Morgan searched around the crowded auditorium for his son.

"P have you seen Dylan anywhere?"

"No but I see his friend Jason. I will ask him."

Penelope cupped her mouth and said, "Hey Jace come here."

"Yes Mrs. M."

"Have you seen my son?"

"I did earlier but, not for about 20 minutes. He said he had something to do."

"Hey Mr. M how are you?"

"Jason I am good. Hey don't forget next Saturday baseball field. We gotta work on that curve ball."

Jason smiled and said, "Sure thing coach. I better take a seat, it looks like the play is about to start."

"See you later Jason."

"You two Mrs. M."

After the play Penelope, nor Derek had spotted Dylan. His parents were a little worried.

"P I still haven't seen Dil."

Just then a voice over the loud speaker said, "Brianna Lynch can you come to the front please."

Briana blushed. She was standing next to her parents. Kevin raised his eyebrow, and Tamara tilted her head.

"Dad I will be right back."

Dylan's friends moved out of the front row, and his friend Jason told Brianna to sit down, with a big goofy smile on his face.

The curtains opened and Dylan Morgan was standing on the stage with a giant question mark.

Brianna and her friends giggled.

Dylan pulled a rope.

Giant blue letters that spelled WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME came gliding down.

Brianna ran on stage and gave Dylan a big goofy kiss.

Dylan beamed and said, "So this means yes?"

Brianna had a look of mock hurt on her face and said, "Took you long enough."

Dylan replied, "I just wanted it to be special. What if you have said no?"

"Dill don't be silly I love you."

"Brianna Lynch I love you too."

**What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Derek Morgan had never been so terrified or so excited in his whole life. Well almost. Derek paced in the hospital waiting room. He was waiting to hear the word from Penelope that he was finally going to be a grandfather.

Derek chuckled to himself and said, "God 30 year old Derek would slap me."

JJ came out of the delivery room to sit with Derek. JJ patted Derek's shoulder and said, "Morgan it will be a few hours from now."

Derek asked, "How is Henry holding up?"

JJ laughed and said, "Do you remember how you were when Penelope went into labor with Jazz?"

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew he was a mess that day. He had almost forgotten the overnight bag, and at one point he almost forgot Penelope in the car.

Derek smiled and said, "Yes JJ I remember how nervous I was."

JJ chuckled and said, "Well that is about where Henry is. He keeps asking her if she is okay, and Jazz is trying not to slap him."

Derek laughed and said, "That's my girl."

Derek saw Dylan jog down the hallway practically dragging his poor girlfriend. Brianna breathlessly said, "Dylan slow down."

Dylan smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry angel eyes, I am just really excited."

JJ raised her eyebrows and mouthed at Derek, "Angel eyes."

Derek gave a throaty chuckle and said, "What can I say the boy takes after his dad."

JJ rolled her eyes and slapped Derek on the arm and said, "Morgan."

Brianna smiled and said, "Hey Mr. Derek. Hi Miss JJ."

JJ smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Brianna. Hey you two can go in quickly and give your sister your well wishes. She isn't ready to push yet."

Dylan smiled at his aunt JJ and said, "Sure thing. Dad are you coming in?"

Derek smiled and said, "Dylan I have been in there most of the day. I thought I would let your mom and Henry deal with her for a minute."

Dylan sighed and asked, "Deal with her?"

JJ laughed and said, "Well your genius sister decided to do what your mother did and refuse drugs."

Dylan looked at his dad and said, "How bad is it?"

Derek smiled and asked, "You remember how you sister could throw a softball 86 miles an hour?"

Dylan replied, "Yep."

Derek said, "Well imagine a bed pan flying at you at 86 miles an hour."

Brianna looked terrified.

Derek smiled and said, "Brianna what are you worried about?" Derek looked at his son and said, "I am sure Morgan here will protect you."

JJ made a scooting motion towards Brianna and Dylan and said, "Okay you two get in there."

With that gesture Dylan and Brianna made their way into the room.

"So Morgan, your son and Lynch's daughter?"

Derek answered, "Yeah JJ I know. I thought it would be weird but it's not. Lynch and I have actually had dinner together. We even talked about how everything went down. Are we best friends? No. But at this rate Dylan and Brianna will be married by the time they graduate."

JJ asked, "How is Dylan doing with the FBI training program?"

Derek laughed and said, "He's my kid? How do you think he is doing?"

JJ let out a gut busting chuckle and said, "Well no door is safe from a Morgan man."

"Damn straight JJ. Plus with Jack and Henry taking over for Hotch and Rossi, and Jazz being the communications liaison, the BAU is full of talent. That reminds me Penelope has already been teaching Brianna about the systems. Penelope gushes about how she is a fast learner, and with Reid's daughter being the resident genius the new BAU is complete.

JJ lost in thought said, "You know we had to fight with the new director to keep the kids together. He thought it was a horrible idea that they are this close. But I pointed out we were like a family."

Derek patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "JJ we weren't like a family, we are a family. I am just glad most of us are still here. Hell I can't believe Emily moved back."

JJ smiled and said, "I miss the bullpen. Hell sometimes I even miss Strauss."

Derek smiled back and said, "Yeah right before she retired, she stopped being the dragon lady."

JJ sighed and looked at Derek and said, "God Morgan we are old. But hey at least we get to be a family."

Derek smiled and said, "That we do. JJ I am really glad Henry and Jazz got married."

JJ laughed and said, "Be honest Derek. You are glad that you could beat Henry up if he hurt Jazz, and you knew Will and I would not press charges. Now come on old man let's check on our children."

**I know this is extra fluffy. As always read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmin Skylar Morgan was in love.

As she held the tiny blue bundle of joy, she looked around the room teary eyed at her family. Not just her mom, dad and Dylan, but JJ, Will, Hotch, Beth, Reid, Rossi, and Emily. Not to mention Carrie and Ashley; they are Reid's daughters, Ashley's husband Jack Hotchner, Rossi's fourth wife Rebecca, and Lila Archer, Reid's wife and Briana.

The hospital staff was not too pleased with the small crowd in Jasmin's hospital room, but with half the visitors with credentials, neither nurse, nor doctor wanted to deal with all the threats and badge flashing.

Henry said with a shaky voice, "Guys meet Derek William LaMontagne."

Derek got misty eyed. Penelope smiled at her husband and said, "Honey the kids wanted it to be a surprise."

Derek leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead and said, "Jazz thank you."

Jazz cried and said, "Dad I wanted my son to be named after two great men."

Then Jazz reached out for Will's hand and said, "Uncle Will I wanted my son to have your name too."

Will smiled and said, "Jazz I am honored."

There were several people in the room wiping away tears.

Come here Uncle Dylan and hold her nephew.

Dylan sat in the chair next to his sister. With a shaky hand he cradled the baby in his arms.

Dylan smiled at the baby and said, "Hey lil man. I'm your uncle. I am going to teach you how to be cool."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Dylan handed baby Derek back to his mom.

A nurse stuck her head in the room. She did not want to be there. She sighed and said, "Guys I am so sorry but some of you have to go."

The nurse braced herself.

Hotch said, "Okay we can all go get some lunch. Derek, Penelope you want me to bring you something back?"

Derek smiled and took his wife's hand and said, "Naw Hotch we are going to let the new family rest."

JJ kissed Henry, Jazz, and her grandson, and Will did the same.

Everyone headed out the door.

Henry looked at Jazz and said, "Mama I am so proud of you."

Jazz looked at her husband and said, "Thank you for making me a mama."

Henry kissed his wife. He held his son in his arms, and watched Jasmin drift to sleep.

_In the hospital hallway….._

Penelope called to JJ and said, "Hey Jayje can you come here?"

JJ hung back from the crowd.

"What is it Garcie?"

Penelope hooked her arm around JJ's and said, "Can you believe we are grandmothers?"

JJ smiled and said, "PG if you remind me one more time of how old I am, I will let my son arrest you."

Penelope chuckled and said, "JJ you wouldn't have an old woman locked up would you?"

"Depends. Are you going to call me old again?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "No young lady."

JJ laughed and said, "That's better."

Penelope with a tear in her eye said, "Jayje if someone would have told me the day that we met, that I would have had a family with my hot stuff, or that my daughter would be married to your son I would have thought that person was crazy."

JJ flooded with emotion said, "Penelope we have been through a lot together. What was supposed to happen, happened."

"I know Jayje. You know Dylan has been looking at rings?"

"Garcia I don't think I can take anymore love right now."

The two women laughed.

Penelope said, "I know, at this point we are going to be one broke happy family."

JJ laughed.

The two friends walked down the hall, arm in arm remembering old times.

**As always please read and review. I promise that more character's that I introduced will have a big part in this series.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dylan Morgan was in trouble. Why he volunteered to watch his nephew and godson at the same time he will never understand.

Baby Derek, also known as baby D wouldn't stop crying. Dylan tried everything. He rocked the baby, fed the baby, he even begged him to stop crying.

Little Jackson was the son of Jack Hotchner and Ashley Reid. Jackson was a ball of energy, and like his parents he was too smart for his own good.

Jackson was a precocious 4 year old. He was a hands on child, that always had a million different questions.

Dylan felt like he was drowning, so he did the only thing he could think of. He called Brianna.

Brianna knocked on Dylan's apartment door. She had a bag that was full of treats and games for Jackson.

Jackson's blue eyes went wide when he saw the puzzles Brianna had brought for him.

Dylan holding a fussy baby D leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

Brianna smiled and said, "Give me the baby and you go sit down. You look so worn out."

"Dylan flashed his trade mark smile and said, "You have no idea. I had six hours of baseball practice, and then like an idiot I volunteered to baby sit over night."

Brianna smiled and said, "Dylan what you did was sweet. Your sister, Henry, Jack, and Ashley needed a break."

Dylan sat back on the couch and watched Jackson put the puzzle pieces together with lightning speed. Jackson said, "This puzzle is of a battle ship."

Jackson like his grandfather and mother, started spouting off facts about the speed of battleships, and their use in World War II.

Dylan smiled and ruffled the boy's wild blonde hair.

Brianna was walking around Dylan's small living room bouncing baby D, and talking to him.

Dylan said a silent prayer thanking God that Brianna could come over.

Dylan saw baby Derek nuzzle his head next to Brianna's neck. That is when Dylan decided that waiting to graduate from the academy was too long to wait to marry Brianna.

Dylan picked up his phone, he found the number he was looking for.

The phone rang twice before someone answered it.

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "Hi Mr. Lynch this is Dylan."

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "What can I do for you son?"

Dylan shakily said, "Sir I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow if that is okay?"

Kevin warmly said, "Sure Dylan I would like that."

Dylan asked, "Is Mrs. Lynch in town?"

Kevin replied, "Why son, yes she is."

"Would you please ask her to come to?"

Kevin said, "Sure son, that would be fine."

"My parents will be there as well, is that okay."

Kevin smiled and said, "That is okay with me. And Dylan."

Dylan with a nervous tone said, "Yes Mr. Lynch."

"Dylan my answer is yes you have my blessing. However I would still like to go to lunch with you."

Dylan felt tears pool behind his light brown eyes. "Thank you Mr. Lynch. I promise I will take care of her."

Kevin laughed and said, "It seems that I have lost two women to Morgan men."

Dylan blanched.

Kevin laughed again and said, "Lighten up son. Like I always say, everything happens for a reason. Good bye Dylan."

"Good bye Mr. Lynch."

Dylan hung up the phone.

He then pressed 1 one his speed dial.

Penelope answered the phone and said, "Hey Dill pickle what's up."

Dylan smiled and said, "Mom I need to talk to you."

"Dylan is everything alright."

Dylan chuckled and said, "Everything is perfect. I need to tell you something."

"Dylan what is it?"

"Mom I am going to ask Brianna to marry me. I want you and dad's blessing."

Penelope tried hard to contain her happiness. Penelope loved Brianna. She was good for her son.

Dylan heard Penelope call for Derek.

Penelope said, "Go ahead Dylan dad is here."

Dylan said, "Hey dad."

Derek smiled and said, "Hey man. I heard you got suckered into babysitting."

Dylan replied, "Yep sure did. Jackson makes me feel stupid sometimes."

Derek let out a gut busting chuckle and said, "Imagine working with his grandfather. I know more about elevator deaths that I have ever wanted to know."

"Mom, dad I called to let you know that I want to propose to Brianna. I already asked Mr. Lynch and he gave me his blessing."

Derek said, "Dylan you have our blessing, just make sure you are prepared to take care of her. Us Morgan men marry for life."

Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "Dad I know, trust me. You and mom are still gross after all these years."

Penelope giggled. She knew Dylan was absolutely right. They have only gotten worse since their kids moved out.

Derek said, "Dylan I am proud of you. Now go spend time with your nephew."

Dylan smiled and said, "Yes sir."

They ended their phone conversation.

Dylan came back into his living room. He saw Brianna holding baby D and she was helping Jackson put the puzzle together.

Dylan sat next to Brianna and kissed her forehead.

Dylan sighed, he knew that he had it good.

**As always read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jasmin Skylar Morgan was nervous. She sat in her aunt JJ's former office. JJ was talking to her about the trick drawer that sometimes didn't want to come out.

JJ smiled and handed Jasmin her first case file. Henry knocked on the door and gave his mom a hug.

Henry whispered in JJ's ear, "Mom she will be fine, I have faith in her."

Derek was showing Dylan where his old desk in the bullpen was. Dylan was still in the academy but he was going to graduate soon.

Dylan had been recruited to work for the BAU his second year at Georgetown.

Spencer showed Ashley Reid Hotchner around the bullpen. Spencer smiled at Derek. It was an emotional day for both men.

Jack Hotchner smiled at his wife. Jack walked up the stairs away from the bullpen to his father's office. Section Chief Aaron Hotchner was studying his last case file before his retirement.

Hotch handed the file to his son and asked, "Jack what are we missing."

Jack took a long look at the file and said, "The victimology is all over the place. The Unsub picked victims of different racial and economic back grounds."

Hotch smiled and said, "What does that mean?"

Jack returned the smile and said, "Agent Hotchner it means he is not killing for a specific target."

Hotch chuckled and said, "That's my boy."

Kevin Lynch strolled through the bullpen. He reached his daughter's brand new lair. Kevin couldn't help but smile seeing Penelope help Brianna adjust her chair.

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "Dylan called me to come in today."

Penelope returned the smile and mouthed, "Today is the day."

Beth and Tamara walked into the bullpen at the same time. Beth had coffee and cake for everyone.

Today was an important day. Hotch and Rossi stood at the top of the stairs watching the kids get ready to take their roles at the BAU.

Derek called down to the lair and asked that Brianna and Penelope come down to the bullpen.

Penelope took the familiar trip one last time. Penelope's eyes watered over watching the next generation of the BAU members get settled in.

Dylan cleared his throat and reached for Brianna.

Dylan said, "Brianna I have loved you since the day I met you. I sat beside you in class trying to figure out a way for you to notice me."

Brianna beamed.

Dylan continued, "Brianna I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know that one day we will be separated by cases, but I will work as hard as I can to get back to my Supreme holder of knowledge."

Everyone chuckled.

Dylan with shaky hands pulled the ring box out of his leather jacket. He dropped to one knee and said, Brianna Lynch would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Brianna was speechless. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes.

Brianna cupped a still kneeling Dylan's cheeks and said, "Dylan I would love to be your Mrs. Morgan."

Dylan jumped to his feet and scooped Brianna up. Dylan kissed Brianna and they both saw stars.

JJ and Kevin both had to clear their throats to get them to stop.

Dylan blushed and Brianna looked down at the floor.

Kevin joked, "God you two are worst than Garcia and Morgan."

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "Trust me no one is that bad."

Penelope and Derek kissed.

Dylan and Jasmin both said, "Gross."

Brianna gawked at her ring. She asked, "Dylan how could you afford this?"

Dylan smiled and said, "It was my grandma Fran's ring. She wanted me to have it before she passed away."

Brianna couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She hugged Dylan again and whispered , "Dylan I'm pregnant."

Dylan with the goofiest silliest grin kissed Brianna and said, "Angel eyes I love you."

After the happy moment past everyone went back to the orientation.

Dylan let the thought set in of him being a husband and a father. Dylan looked at Brianna and said, "You know your dad is going to kill me right?"

Brianna smiled and said, "Now why would my dad kill my husband? We don't need to tell them now. We can wait until the wedding."

Dylan smirked and said, "Morgan babies tend to be big. Trust me they will know."

Brianna smiled and said, "I am too happy to think about them being mad. Once they see our genetically perfect baby, they will get over it."

Dylan laughed and said, "Brianna soon to be Morgan I love you. We will tell them tomorrow about the baby. For right now I just want to enjoy you as my fiancé."

Dylan and Brianna went back to their positions in the bullpen. Congratulations were passed around.

**Yet again please read and review! I decided that a little baby angst would be a good idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dylan Morgan had never been so nervous in all his life. Dylan sat at his parent's dinner table trying to fight the urge to run out there.

Dylan twisted his dinner napkin over and over lost in thought. Penelope came into the dining room and gently shook Dylan out of his thoughts.

Penelope smiled and said, "Earth to Dylan."

Dylan returned the smile back and said, "Sorry mom. Is there something you need?"

Penelope asked, "Dylan what is on your mind?"

"Mom we will talk about it when Brianna's parents get here."

Penelope nodded and said, "Okay."

The doorbell rang. Dylan started to get up, but Derek beat him to the door.

Derek greeted the couple and ushered them into the dining room.

Penelope and Brianna smiled and brought drink glasses out. Dylan trudged into the kitchen and got the pitcher of water, and a bottle of wine.

Dylan came back and saw everyone laughing about something.

Tamara said, "Wow Penelope I love what you did with the house."

Penelope smiled and said, "Thanks for giving me the number to your interior decorator."

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah thanks Tamara it only cost me an arm and a leg."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm and said, "You weren't complaining when you finally got your man cave."

The three couples continued to chat.

Brianna took off for the bathroom like a lightning bolt.

Kevin and Tamara looked at each other with concern on their faces.

Penelope stood up and headed for the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

Brianna opened the door for Penelope.

Penelope chuckled and asked, "So how far along are you?"

Brianna started to cry. She looked at the tile on the bathroom floor and said, "About 9 weeks. Please don't hate me."

Penelope wrapped Brianna in her arms and said, "Sweetheart we could never hate you."

Brianna hugged Penelope tighter. Brianna sighed and said, "That is why we asked to have dinner with you guys. We were going to tell you, but I guess me bolting out of the dining room gave it away."

Penelope let go of Brianna and handed her a washcloth to wash her face.

When Brianna was done, the two women walked out of the bathroom with Penelope's arm looped with Brianna's.

Kevin stood up and said, "Princess are you okay?"

Tamara smiled and said, "Honey what she is sick with, should end in a few weeks."

Derek looked from Tamara to his wife. He knew exactly what was going on.

Derek asked, "Dylan is there something you would like to tell us?"

Dylan took a huge breath and said, "Briannaispregnant. Sorry."

Derek chuckled and said, "Son I didn't understand a thing you just said."

Dylan looked at is dad and said, "Brianna is pregnant."

Kevin looked like he was going to faint.

Brianna quickly said, "I know we aren't married yet but could you guys be happy for us anyway?"

Tamara walked around the table and hugged her daughter and said, "Brie, honey we are happy for you two."

Brianna looked at her father and said, "Daddy say something please."

Kevin sighed and looked at Derek and shrugged. Kevin said, "My baby is having a baby."

Derek smiled and said, "Yep and now you are stuck with the Morgan's forever."

Tamara and Penelope laughed.

Dylan reached for Brianna's hand and said, "Mr. Lynch I love her, and I will love this baby with all of my heart."

Kevin stood up and walked next to Dylan and patted the young man on his shoulder and said, "Dylan I know you will. You have been good to Brianna all these years. You are just going to have to give me a minute to wrap my head around this."

Penelope smiled and said, "Guys I hate to break this up but dinner is going to be cold."

Everyone sat around talked and ate. Tamara and Penelope were telling Brianna about their pregnancies.

The house phone rang. Dylan stood up and answered the phone.

"Hey Jazz. How is the BAU treating you?"

Jasmin smiled and said, "Good little bro."

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "Brianna is pregnant."

Dylan had to hold the phone away from his ear because his sister squeeled in the phone.

Dylan laughed and said, "Jazz calm down."

Jasmin scoffed and said, "I will not, I am going to be an aunt."

"Hey Jazz what's up? Why did you call?"

"Um…"

Dylan laughed and asked, "Ummm what?"

Jasmin groaned and said, "Dill you stole my baby thunder."

Dylan confused said, "Huh?"

"Dill I am pregnant again."

"Wow, congratulations big sis."

"Don't tell mom and dad. I am going to tell them my own special way."

"Okay I promise I won't. Come visit us soon."

Jasmin laughed and said, "Dill I am stuck on desk duty. As soon as Henry found out he tried to forbid me in the field."

Dylan rolled his eyes. If anyone hated being told what to do, it was his hard headed sister.

Dylan said, "Hey Jazz I have to get back to dinner. I love you, tell Henry I said, what's up, and give baby D a kiss for me."

Jasmin sighed and said, "Dylan he isn't a baby anymore he is a walking tornado."

Dylan laughed and said, "Okay sis see you soon."

"Bye Dylan give Brianna a hug for me."

" Will Jazz."

Dylan hung the phone up and shook his head. Dylan walked back in the dining room. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at his family.

Dylan thought life couldn't get any better. He was going to find out soon, that it could.

**As always read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dylan Morgan was nervous. He was at the OBGYN with Brianna.

The technician placed gel on Brianna stomach. Dylan looked nervously at the technician. The technician smiled at Dylan and asked, "First baby?"

Dylan nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

The technician turned the light off in the room. The only light was a soft glow from the monitor.

The technician pointed to the screen and showed Brianna and Dylan the baby's heartbeat.

Dylan could feel tears of joy pool behind his eyes. Brianna grabbed Dylan's hand and said, "I love you so much."

Dylan placed a sweet kiss to Brianna's forehead and said, "I love you too."

The technician took a few pictures to give to the couple.

The technician said, Hmm this is interesting and kept moving the wand over Brianna's stomach.

Brianna looked at the monitor trying to figure out what was going on.

Brianna with panic in her voice asked, "Is everything alright?"

Dylan looked at the monitor. He couldn't figure out what was going on either.

The technician said, "Look at the monitor and I will show you."

The technician labeled under the heartbeat baby A. The technician took another picture and labeled a second heartbeat Baby B.

Dylan with confusion in his tone asked, "Why did you label baby B?"

The technician smiled and said, "Well I figured you would like to know you are having twins."

Brianna sat up straight. Brianna asked, "Let me get this straight there are two babies in there?"

The technician beamed and said, "Congratulations."

Dylan felt his knees go weak. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea of raising two babies. He wasn't certain he could handle one.

Dylan realized he loved Brianna and already loved his two little ones.

Dylan smirked and said, "Well Brianna you have always known I am an overachiever."

Brianna smacked Dylan's arm and said, "Dylan wipe that look off your face."

Dylan smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry mama."

The technician got Brianna cleaned up, she handed them the photos. Brianna made a follow up appointment and they waved to everyone as they made their way out of the door.

Dylan broke their silence by saying, "Wow two babies."

Brianna looked at Dylan and said, "Yep two babies."

"Bree we have to our parents."

"Dylan I know that. It would be hard to hide a second kid."

They both laughed.

"Hey Dill, let's see if we can get them together, and tell all of our parents at once."

Dylan pulled out his phone as did Brianna they called their parents and made plans that evening to go out to an Italian restaurant they often went to for family dinners.

Dylan made the reservation, and then headed to Baby's R Us to purchase a few things.

Later that evening Brianna and Dylan sat across from Penelope, Derek, Kevin, and Tamara.

They were enjoying their deserts when Brianna said, "We went to the doctor today to see the baby's heartbeat."

Everyone at the table smiled.

Penelope asked, "So is your little peanut happy and healthy."

Dylan said, "Mom it is funny you say that."

Brianna reached in her large purse and pulled out a wooden box that simply said, "Baby" in block letters.

Brianna pulled out a second box that read the same thing.

Derek raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why two boxes?"

Dylan said on the count of 3 mom I want you to open one, and Mrs. Lynch I want you to open the other."

Dylan and Brianna counted, "1-2-3."

Penelope and Tamara looked stunned to say the least. Inside the two wooden boxes was an infant sized t shirt that said, "Double trouble. There was also a silver pacifier. In the box that Penelope opened her pacifier read "thing one", and in Tamara's it said "thing two".

Tamara and Penelope jumped up and hugged their children. Derek and Kevin were in a state of shock.

Derek laughed and asked, "Let me get this straight, you are having twins."

Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "Dad for a profiler I thought you would catch on sooner."

Derek smacked Dylan's arm and said, "I can still take you out."

Dylan laughed and said, "Dad you have been threatening me with that for years."

Derek chuckled and said, "Boy I might be retired, but they let me keep my guns."

Kevin cleared his throat. Kevin had never gotten comfortable talking about guns even after working for the FBI.

Kevin smiled and said, "I guess congratulations is in order times two."

They happy family spent the rest of their meal speaking excitedly about the prospect of Morgan twins.

**As always read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Derek Morgan let out a sigh of content. He was at Rossi's house enjoying a rather old and expensive bottle of scotch. The group sat around in comfortable leather furniture, and Rossi had a roaring fire going.

Hotch let out a chuckle and raised his decanter of scotch and said, "To old times."

All the men in the room raised their glasses as well and said, "Here, here."

Reid smiled and said, "When I joined the BAU I was nervous. I thought it would be like high school all over again."

Derek smiled and said, "Hey pretty boy there were times I wanted to shove you in a locker."

Spencer scoffed and said, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Derek laughed and said, "All I am going to say is I shouldn't know how many elevator related deaths there are in a year."

Hotch barked out a laugh and said, "God I wish you two could have seen your faces."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What elevator?"

Hotch began to explain the story of how Reid and Morgan were stuck in an elevator and Derek pressed all the buttons and they both freaked out.

Hotch said, "Derek I never thought you were a religious man, but boy did you say hallelujah when you made it out."

Derek took a sip of scotch and smiled. Derek said, "Yeah and I had to talk to Penelope about it, because a certain boy genius told her I freaked out."

Spencer winced and said, "Derek I am sorry, but I had to get you back."

Derek smirked and asked, "Get me back for what?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "Teasing me about Lila."

Derek chuckled and said; "Now pretty boy if I hadn't teased you, you would have never called her."

Spencer smiled and said, "Yeah I guess you are right."

Derek leaned back in his soft leather chair and said, "Besides I wouldn't have two beautiful goddaughters either."

Hotch smiled and said, "Well seeing that Jack married Ashley, I'm glad Derek teased you too."

Rossi laughed and said, "When I started with the BAU I never imagined I would have so many grandkids. Now I am old enough to have great grandkids."

Derek laughed and said, "That's right old man, and those kids keep you healthy."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Yeah your Jazzy keeps me on my toes. I had to sneak this bottle of scotch in the house."

Derek said, "Rossi you have it easy. You should have seen Jazz on my last case. She practically lectured me about safety and protocol."

Hotch poured a little more scotch in his glass and said, "Derek when there is a door involved protocol goes out the window. Plus I have seen Dylan in training, that kid can take down a door like a pro."

Derek smirked and said, "Of course he can. He learned from the best."

Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah well the new BAU will need a hot head with a big heart."

Derek beamed. He knew that Dylan was well on his way to becoming like Derek every day. Derek was proud that Dylan always stuck up for the little guy, and cared as much as he did about the victims.

Hotch looked at Spencer and asked, "So how are you doing with Ashley being our resident genius?"

Reid laughed and said, "Ashley is actually smarter than I am. She is just lucky she grew up with kids like, Dylan, Jazz, Jack, and Henry. They gave her help when she needed it. She never really had to deal with an awkward phase like I did. Plus any kid that made fun of her had to deal with all of the other BAU kids."

Rossi shuddered and said, "I would not want to be in that position."

Derek laughed and asked, "Who would? Hell Jazz and Henry where the feistiest kids in the FBI daycare."

Hotch smiled and said, "You have no idea how many times I got called down to the daycare to get our BAU kids to stop smacking around the kids from counter terrorism."

Reid said, "Well if the kids from counter terrorism weren't so damn unruly, they wouldn't have had to call you."

Derek chuckled and asked, "Hey you remember the time Jazz was banned from the daycare for a month because she smacked Jordan Todd's kid because he tried to kiss her."

Hotch smirked and said, "Remember. I told the woman at the daycare that Jazz had every right to do what she did. Seemed Brian Todd needed to be taught a lesson."

Rossi laughed and said, "That's my Jazz."

Reid looked around the room at his best friends and mentors. These men helped mold him and shape him into the husband, father, and now grandfather that he is today.

Derek thoughtfully asked, "Hey man what is going on in that big brain of yours?"

Reid chuckled and said, "I just can't believe that we all are retired, and that we are grandparents."

Rossi smiled and said, "Even though I don't have biological grandchildren, I consider each and every one of your kids mine. That is why I set up a trust for all of them for when I –"

Derek pointed and Rossi and said, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. If anything happens to you Jazz will kick your ass."

Hotch said, "Derek you don't need to remind any of us how Jazz is about our health. Lord when she found out I had a touch of arthritis, she got all of our kids together and my little Jazz read me the riot act for not telling anyone."

Reid said, "I remember that day. Hotch you should have seen the look on your face. Geez Jack, Jazz and, Henry came in with barrels blazing."

"Excuse me gentleman but there is a visitor here for you". Erin Strauss gave Rossi a quick kiss before smiling at the other gentleman.

Derek and Reid shook their heads. Derek laughed and said, "I still can't believe you married Strauss."

Rossi laughed and said, "Boys I have always like a woman on-"

Hotch glared and said, "Rossi I swear if you finish that sentence."

Penelope came into the room and said, "Boys I hate to interrupt fun time at the Crazy Horse Saloon but Gideon passed away."

**As always read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

During the funeral Derek sat beside Spencer, actively taking on the big brother role.

Jason Gideon meant a lot to the members of the BAU. Once Gideon had finally found a sense of peace he moved back to Quantico Virginia to be closer to his son, and the team members he worked closely with a long time ago.

Derek leaned over and asked, "Hey Spencer how you holdin' up?"

Spencer sighed and replies, "Pretty well. Gideon lived a good life, once he left the BAU. Plus he got to see my girls grow up."

Derek nodded silently as the funeral came to close. The large BAU family stood around the final resting place for their friend and mentor. Ashley Hotchner was the first to drop her rose. Jack held onto little Jackson with one hand, and rubbed soothing circles under his wife's long blonde hair.

Ashley whispered, "Goodbye grandpa Gid. We will miss you."

Jasmin placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Jasmin loved Gideon as well all the BAU babies did. Jasmin rubbed her extended belly wishing Gideon could have lived long enough to see the new Morgan babies born.

Jasmin sighed as she dropped her flower. One by one everyone paid their respects. Everyone got in their cars and made their way to Rossi's house for a large reception.

That just left Derek and Reid still at the cemetery.

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't need to see Derek to know he was there.

"You know Morgan, Gideon made me promise that this wouldn't be a day of mourning, but a day of celebration of his life…and I just don't know how to do that."

"Listen kid, he was right. You know he wouldn't want you staring at a hole in the ground. He would want you at Rossi's eating way to much Italian, and having one too many glasses of wine, and that is what we are going to do."

Reid gave a tentative smile and said, "We are going to Rossi's and remember our friend like he wanted."

Derek nodded and said, "Let's go."

Derek and Spencer were the last two to walk into Rossi's mansion. The sounds they heard coming from all over were not quiet sounds of sad contemplation, but of laughter.

Penelope was telling everyone how she thought when she first met Gideon, he had a crush on her because both he and Hotch sent her presents and both gift cards said from Gideon.

Derek cupped his mouth with his hands and said, "He knew better than to go after my woman."

Jasmin and Dylan rolled their eyes, and everyone else laughed.

Dylan helped Brianna sit down. She was now a little over seven months pregnant, and couldn't see her feet.

Dylan sat on the armchair of Brianna's seat. Jack and Dylan were laughing about all the times Gideon had to chase after them. Dylan had a habit as a baby of taking his diaper off and running down the street.

Lila pressed a glass of wine into Reid's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Reid patted his wife's hand and took a gulp of his wine.

They stood in thoughtful silence for a moment. Derek clapped Spencer on the back and said, "Come on guys let's go in the den with everyone else.

Spencer looked around Rossi's warm and inviting living room. He felt lucky to call each and every single one of these people his family.

Spencer felt the sadness melt away, and joined in speaking about all the times Gideon gave him hell for the way he carried his gun.

**As always Reid and review….See what I did there.**


	21. Chapter 21

Dylan was in love. The tiny pink bundle he held in arms made him see the world in a different light.

Dylan shifted his gaze to his wife. He couldn't have been more proud of her than at this moment. She handled labor like a trooper.

17 exhausting hours, and a few choice words thrown at Dylan, and she had given him two perfect little girls.

Amelia Francesca Morgan, and Isabel Penelope Morgan were both beautiful six pounders. Both little girls had straight brunette hair, very light mocha skin, and big chocolate brown eyes that matched their grandpa Derek's.

Brianna was smiling sweetly at Isabel.

Brianna looked at Dylan and said, "Look what we did."

Dylan placed the baby he was holding in the small plastic crib, and kissed his wife's forehead and said, "Sweetheart look at me, now I have three beautiful girls."

Dylan then took Amelia from her mother so the little one could go to sleep.

Dylan sat on the bed next to his wife. The happy couple heard a knock on the door.

Penelope opened the door quietly and smiled at her son, and wife.

"Dylan I came with an update."

Dylan smiled and asked, "How is she?"

Penelope chuckled softly and said, "Well apparently Henry is a dead man once she gets out of the hospital. The doctor said it should be any time now."

Brianna said, "I can't believe we went into labor on the same day."

Penelope said, "Brianna if I were you, I would not bring that up now. The poor girl is still in labor."

Penelope walked over to the plastic cribs that were side by side and smiled down at her two little granddaughters.

Penelope cooed, "Who are the two prettiest little girls in all the world."

Amelia smiled, Isabel smirked.

Penelope giggled. Of course one of them would have that Morgan smirk.

Derek stuck his head in the door and said, "Baby girl, your daughter has banned all men out of the delivery room. Apparently our kind makes her angry."

Penelope sighed and said, "She always did have a flair for the dramatics."

Derek went to stand next to his wife.

Derek said, "Look at our grandbabies…Is Izzy?"

Penelope laughed and said, "Yep she has your smirk."

Brianna giggled and said, "That was one of the things that made me fall in love with Dylan."

Penelope returned the giggle and said, "That is the same thing I say about Derek. That damn Morgan smirk I swear…"

Dylan looked at Derek and said, "Oh my god boys,"

Penelope and Brianna asked, "What?"

Derek looked at his the babies and said, "Repeat after me. Boys are bad."

Brianna and Penelope laughed loudly.

Penelope said, "Dylan you don't have to worry about that for a while. They are only a few hours old."

Derek said, "Baby they are never to young to learn to stay away from boys."

Penelope rolled her eyes.

Derek said, "Mama can you check on your daughter, and make sure Henry has all his body parts?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Sure."

Penelope left.

Dylan's stomach grumbled. Brianna patted Dylan's hand and said, "Dill go get something to eat."

"But princess I don't want to leave you."

Brianna said, "Dill go now, plus me and the girls are going to take a nap."

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman."

Derek clapped Dylan on the back and said, "I have taught you well. Come on lets go find food, my treat."

Dylan kissed Brianna sweetly on the forehead.

Both men made their way into the hallway in search of food.

They saw a defeated looking Henry standing in the hallway.

Derek asked, "Hey man what's up?"

Henry sighed and said, "Your daughter kicked me out. Aunt P is in there talking to her now."

Dylan said, "If anyone can help you out it is my mom. Don't worry Henry she still loves ya'."

Henry sighed again and said, "I know, it's just I wish she would just take the damn drugs. She has been at this for almost an entire day. I can't see her hurt like this. The first baby was born much faster."

Derek said, "Babies come when they are ready. How about we give your wife some time to cool off? Come on I will treat you to dinner."

"Thanks Uncle Derek."

"No thanks needed."

**As always read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Penelope was searching online for adorable gifts for all four of her grandchildren. Derek was busy in one of the guest bedrooms setting up a play pen for when the two little ones would spend time with their grandparents, while his children were away on cases. Lil Derek already had a race car bed, and his new little sister Bailey Renee LaMontagne would be sharing the play pen with her cousins.

Penelope's cell phone rang. She wondered who it was calling her so late in the evening.

Penelope answered her phone, "He or she who seek the knowledge of this oracle at this time of night better have a damn…"

JJ frantically said, "PG turn on the news."

Immediately Penelope fired up her computers and quickly turned the television set on.

Penelope sobbed as she heard, "Two F.B.I agents have been taken hostage by a radical group."

Penelope asked, "JJ who is it?"

JJ shakily replied, "Dylan and Henry. I found out because an old contact at the F.B.I told me."

"Oh God JJ..does Brianna know."

JJ sighed and said, "She is already down at the B.A.U harassing the techs."

Penelope said, "That's my girl. JJ tell me what to do?"

JJ replied, "We have been given the all clear to come down to the B.A.U, we even get to pull rank. Hotch, and Reid are on their way down there. Rossi is calling foreign contacts to find out who these people are."

"JJ they want us to come back?"

JJ said, "Yes and they want Derek here to. This particular group is known to use bombs in some of their attacks."

Penelope dropped the phone and yelled for Derek.

Derek came running into Penelope's office.

"Baby girl what's wrong?"

Penelope sobbed and said, "Derek honey, Dylan and Henry are being held hostage. We have to get down to the B.A.U."

If this had been for any other reason Derek would have been damn happy to go back. Now Derek's mind was reeling. Derek's children, which extending to all children of his B.A.U family were like his own. Derek wanted to save Henry just as much as he did Dylan.

Penelope picked the phone back up and said, "Sorry Jayje."

"Don't worry about it PG, just get down here. The babies are with Brianna in her office, Jackson and Lil D are with me. I will bring them to the F.B.I daycare."

Penelope and JJ quickly hung up the phone.

Derek already dressed with his badge, and gun. Penelope grabbed her laptop and quickly changed as well.

To Derek and Penelope it felt odd walking through F.B.I security without having visitors badges. Immediately Jasmin found her parents. Jasmin wanted to cry and cuddle with them, but she had bigger fish to fry.

Jasmin immediately started briefing Derek on the situation. Penelope made a beeline for her former lair.

Jasmin said, "Agent Morgan. I need for you to come take a look at bomb fragments that this group has used before. They claimed at one point that they were protesting peacefully to save the enviorment."

Derek asked, "Ok Agent Morgan, but tell me when did they go from being "peaceful" to random attacks about the city?"

Jasmin replied, "About 3 months ago."

Derek asked, "Why wait so long to put together a task force?"

Jasmin replied, "We were just invited in by local authorities 7 hours ago."

Derek scrubbed his hand over his face. Jasmin and Derek made their way into the war room to see Reid and Ashley pouring over data and footage already found by Brianna. Hotch was talking M.O with Jack, and JJ was placing case files down.

Hotch said, "Guys I know this is very personal, and we should be lucky the director let us in on this, not that a nasty, nasty phone call from Strauss swayed the director if he wanted to keep all his body parts."

Penelope sadly looked at her daughter in law. She was sniffling while trying to find out the identities of the members of the radical group.

Penelope said softly, "Knock, knock."

Brianna spun in her chair and cried loudly, Oh mama P this… I can't..What if something happens to Dylan and Henry?"

Penelope wrapped her arms around Brianna and said, "Honey I have been exactly where you have been. Trust me. Before Derek and I started dating I had to listen to him drive an ambulance ful of explosives. Trust me, everything will be alright. Now tell me what you have so far."

In the war room, they were still trying to build a workable profile.

Jasmin said, "Here's what we have so far. We know that they had a ruse they used when they first formed. They were selling the idea that they wanted to make the world a greener place to live."

Ashley said, "However when I looked into their pamphlet and website they didn't give many details, and the facts and details they did give were all wrong, plus the website was just a fake. Brianna tried to find anything to authenticate it, but she said there was nothing."

Will drawled, So we are looking for a group of people who are highly organized? I mean they were patient enough to wait months if not years, before the attacks."

Ashley said, "Basically what radicals do is seek a way to bring about change to our social order. Most radicals could care less about the means, and because they don't mention religious intentions we can rule out religious radicals."

The phone in the war room rang.

Everyone could see the silent question, "Who should answer the phone."

Jack said to his father, "SSA Hotchner please answer the phone."

Hotch raised his eyebrow at his son, then realized why Jack told him to answer the phone. Derek was Dylan's father, and Will was Henry's.

"Hello this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, who am I speaking with?"

A deep voice laughed and said, "I have read quite a few things about you agent Hotchner. As I am sure you are well aware of I have two members of the B.A.U in my possession."

Derek tensed his jaw, and Will was seeing red. JJ had to choke back a sob.

The voice yet again spoke by saying, "You haven't figured out who I we are yet?"

Aaron calmly replied, "It seems your group is too good for us. Why don't you enlighten me."

The deep voice said, "Aaron I am very disappointed in you. You know when I watched SSA Kate Joyner die, and I saw your body being flung from that SUV, it became less about the cause and more about killing. You didn't really think you had gotten all of us did you?"

Aaron swore. He knew the young men recruited in those bombing attacks would barely be in their mid thirties.

Aaron pulled himself together, and he watched the different emotions play across each person's face in the room. Hotch knew exactly why he got called in on this case, because it had been one of his own.

Aaron asked, "What is it that you want exactly?"

The deep voice said, "Aaron I want what we have always wanted…..To be famous."

The deep voice hung up.

Derek said, "Jack get Garcia on the phone. Have her pull up everything about the New York bombings."

JJ looked at Jasmin and said, "We need to get in touch with homeland security. We make no statement yet."

Hotch told Will to contact some of his old buddies down at the local police department and let them know what is going on.

Once everyone got busy, Jack looked at his father and said, "Dad I don't know if I can do this."

Hotch placed a gentle but firm hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "Son now is not the time to doubt yourself. I will run point with you."

Jack gave a sigh of relief and set out to find away to bring his two best friends home.

Penelope immediately stepped into action. She showed Brianna how to do split screen searches. They were both finding loads of information frantically.

Brianna's office phone rang. There was no way she could answer, she had a sleeping baby in her arms and was trying to type quietly at the speed of light.

Brianna said, "Ma can you get that?"

Penelope smacked the speaker and said, "Garcia here."

Derek said, "Tell me whatcha got for me."

Penelope replied, "With some digging we found out that, this group hasn't attempted to shoot people in public places like in New York, however very small relatively harmless bombs have been placed out in the open."

"That's good mama. I gotta go, I think Reid and Ashley found something, oh and call the local utility companies and see if there has been unusually high volumes of usage in abandoned buildings, buildings under construction, or just purchased properties in this area. Dylan and Henry were working with local law enforcement when they were abducted."

"Already on it."

"Baby girl don't worry we will bring out boys home."

Penelope and Derek ended their call, and Brianna looked wide eyed at Penelope

Brianna asked, "How did..how did you do those searches so fast?"

Penelope replied, "My two little boys are missing, but after this mess is over I will teach you."

Brianna placed her little one back down in her play pen, and started making calls to the utility companies.

Penelope taught her how to get exactly what information she needed out of what would be considered tight lipped companies.

Penelope and Brianna were able to narrow down 300 potential properties to just 25.

Jack and Hotch had already begun, thanks to Will, The ATF, and were given rank over a SWAT team. They were coming up with a tactical plan, waiting for Garcia and Brianna to figure out which location it was.

Ashley and Reid, completed most of the profile, and the geographic profile to help all three teams find the best way to deal with this situation.

JJ and Jasmin were working on preparing a statement. If the radical group wanted recognition, they would get it, but on the B.A.U's terms.

Derek said a silent prayer before entering the conference room where everyone was gathered. That case in New York almost got him killed, and he almost lost his chance with Penelope.

**TBC…**

**I am not sure what happened here. I was going to write a sweet story about them all hanging out at the B.A.U, my weirdo self turned it into a case. Let me know if you like it.**

**As always read and review.**

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

Dylan and Henry sat side by side bound by ropes sitting on a concrete floor. For the first time in a few hours they were alone.

"Henry what are we going to do?"

Henry sighed and said, "We are getting the hell out of here."

Dylan looked at the ground and said, "Brianna is going to kill me."

Henry replied back, "Well at least you will be alive and get to see her before she does."

Dylan chuckled.

Henry tiredly said, "Dylan we are going to get out of here. I know that not only have the others figured it out but they will call our parents to come save our behinds."

Dylan shook his head and said, "Damn dude mom and dad still have to save us. I would almost feel ashamed if the situation wasn't so serious."

"Nothing to be ashamed about. I am just sorry I got us in this mess."

Dylan said, "Henry we were checking on a lead. Yeah I knew something didn't feel right but I ignored my gut too. That is the first thing they teach in profiling 101. Always trust your instincts."

Henry rolled his head from side to side and then said, "You know Jazz is going to kill me too. Maybe they can bury us next to each other."

Dylan chuckled and said, "You are crazy."

Henry looked around the large room. He tried to put some of his profiling skills to use.

Henry asked, "Alright Dylan we need to figure out where we are. What do you notice?"

"Well I noticed that we are clearly in the industrial part of the city. I can hear some construction in the distance, and given the structure of this building it is safe to say this was probably one of the places that was going to be developed into lofts."

Henry said, "Good job man, okay now here is what I am trying to figure out about this group of crazies. How did they go from having an actual cause to just killing? I mean he told your dad that all they wanted was recognition. So why not take your happy asses on American Idol or something?"

"Henry that is a good question. What if it isn't just for recognition of the bomb attacks, but what if they want credit for what Foyet, and Bale couldn't do?"

Henry gasped and said, "Dylan I think they want to take down the B.A.U."

Dylan angrily said, "No greater recognition then destroying an entire unit, and because we are all entwined in each other's lives it would be easy to destroy us all if only one of us were hurt or killed."

Henry said, "What I don't get is why wait so long. I mean they could have taken the shot at our parents."

Dylan looked over at Henry and said, "Think about it. What would hurt more than anything on this earth?"

Henry sighed and said, "Seeing your child die. I don't know what I would do if anything happen to my kids."

"Me either."

"Okay so we have that figured out, now what?"

Dylan said, "I know they want us to call the B.A.U at some point. I think when they come back we need to sound broken. If they think they are getting us, they will let us call sooner rather than later. We just need to think of a way to let them know where we are without coming out and saying it."

"Agreed. Think of something or someplace from when you were a kid only your mom and dad will know, and I will do the same."

"Deal."

_B.A.U Headquarters…._

Hotch and Derek were waiting by the phone, knowing the Unsub would call soon. Derek took a wary glance at the normally stoic Aaron Hotchner and could see the pain on his face."

Hotch looked up at Derek and said, "Maybe the director was right, maybe they were too close to work together."

Derek sighed and said, "Hotch them being close is a good thing. Have you ever seen them deliver a profile. They have that natural rhythm like we use to have."

"So we have the profile, I am waiting for Jack to come back so we can deliver it. We do not release it to the public for any reason. Matter of fact JJ is helping Jazz give the official statement. She will not acknowledge who did this."

"Good. I need to call baby girl and see how she is holding up."

Derek stood up and started to walk out of the room when the phone rang.

Hotch reached for the phone and put it on speaker.

"Agent Hotchner I presume."

"Your presumption is correct."

The disguised voice said, "I saw your little press conference. You were suppose to tell them that we are responsible for this. You are not giving me what I want Aaron, and precious god children may not make it out of here alive."

The Unsub jabbed Dylan in his ribs, but Dylan refused to cry out. The Unsub did it again, yet Dylan would give him a damn thing.

"I know Agent Morgan is there with you, How about Henry's father since I am looking at his very pretty mother on t.v, and is the young woman standing next to her, his wife?"

Derek backed away from the phone as if it were a snake. Hotch looked at Derek and motioned for him to calm down.

Henry glared at the Unsub, the second this guy slipped up his head was going through a concrete wall.

Hotch asked, "What do you want?"

The voice said, "What do I want? What do I want, I want you to suffer, and I want you to tell the world I did it. But because I am such a nice guy I am going to let you talk to, what do you refer to them as….Ah yes your nephews."

Unsub put the phone in Dylan's face and said, "Say something."

"Dad…If something happens to me, I want you to take the kids to the park in Scoffield, and don't let Brianna be to sad."

The Unsub snarled and said, "How cute."

Next the Unsub shoved the phone in Henry's face.

"Henry said, Let mom and dad know I am fine tell them that I want dad to give lil D my bulldozer that I keep on the top shelf in my closet."

The Unsub said, "That's enough of this family shit. Now say goodbye to mommy and daddy. And tell….. what do you call her Jazz, tell Jazz that she better fix her statement. She has less than 3 hours to do it, or both these boys die."

Derek looked at Hotch and immediately ran to Penelope's and Brianna's office. Derek pulled JJ's number up on his cellphone and hit send.

JJ sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Morgan you got anything."

"Yeah I would say Hotch and I know exactly where the boys are. I need you to get everyone and go to the conference room. Hotch and I are in here Penelope and Brianna. Also call Lynch and see if he can come down here and check on the kids in the daycare. We may need him to watch them while we go rescue our sons."

Penelope smiled, and Brianna started to cry which caused the babies to wake up. Through Brianna's tears she texted her dad, who had texted back he was already headed down there once he saw the news.

Derek took little Bailey and rocked her back and forth. Bailey took one look at her grandfather's soft and kind eyes and started to calm down. She snuggled back in her blanket and went back to sleep.

Brianna held Isabel, and Hotch held Amelia.

Penelope cracked her knuckles and said, "Tell me what I am looking for."

Derek placed Bailey back down and said, "Well Dylan said if something happened to him, take the kids to Scoffield part."

Penelope knitted her eyebrows and asked, "Why would he say that?"

Hotch said, "Exactly Scoffield is an industrial park. Now I know they can't be in scoffield because it is to far out of Reid's geographic profile, but it lets us know that is where they are."

Derek said, "Next Henry told us to get his toy bulldozer and give it to lil D."

Penelope smiled and said, "Our boys are geniuses. So I am going to narrow my search to Industrial parks around here that have construction going on around them."

"Right."

Derek leaned down and gave Penelope a kiss and said, "Mama you know what to do."

Hotch and Derek left.

Penelope and Brianna started typing a mile a minute.

Briana and Penelope looked up at the same time and both yelled, "Got it."

Brianna sent the team the address. Penelope had to personally hack Hotch's Derek's, Reids, JJ's, and Will's phone to send them the address.

**Part 2!**

**As always read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dylan asked, "Do you think they understood?"

Henry smiled and said, "Yeah. They should be here guns blazing soon."

"Thank god cause I am starving."

Henry laughed and said, "Only you could think about food at a time like this. Hey Dil how are your ribs?"

"They are little sore, but not too bad. Hey Henry I was thinking about something. I wanted to ask you to be the girls' godfather."

"Hell yeah man. When we get out of here I am going to spoil those two rotten."

Dylan groaned and said, "Please don't between my parents, your parents, Brianna's parents, not to mention Jasz, Jack, Hotch, and anyone else I can think of, they don't need anymore stuff."

Henry laughed and said, "Then it is settled, I am getting them a pony."

"No you are not."Dylan huffed.

"Fine what about a puppy? I miss Clooney. That dog lived forever.

"Yeah I miss Clooney too. I will _think _about the puppy thing."

"Well think faster because I already found one."

"Damn it Henry. Okay fine then your kids are getting a drum set for Christmas. You better hope Lil D doesn't drive your crazy."

Henry retorted, "We will see who is laughing when there is a horse in the middle of your living room."

Both of them started laughing.

Henry through his laughter said, "Our wives would kill us."

Dylan said, "Brianna would just couch me, Jazz would beat you, and me for getting a drum set in the first place."

"Hey Dil…."

Dylan quietly said, "Shh. You hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like the cavalry figured it out."

Next thing Dylan and Henry knew the door to the room they were being held in opened.

The Unsub grabbed Dylan and asked angrily, "What did you tell them? I am going to kill you and your friend, and then I am going to go after your children."

That was it Dylan had, had enough of this jackass.

Dylan growled, "First of all you never, in your life better come anywhere near my children. Secondly, I have called the best of the best. Trust me within the next few minutes you will learn exactly why you don't mess with the B.A.U and thirdly my dad is gonna. Kick. Your. Ass."

The Unsub laughed. "You really think I am afraid of your old man?"

Henry looked at the Unsub and said. "You should be."

Dylan and Henry heard the familiar footsteps of a search and rescue. The Unsub placed the gun to Dylan's head and waited for the Agents to come in.

Jack kicked the door in, and Derek was right behind him.

Derek stopped in his tracks. He took his vest off.

Hotch yelled, "Morgan what the hell are you doing?"

Derek replied, "Giving him what he wanted. I was the reason his brother Sam died. This was never about a cause."

Jack said, "Who the hell is Sam."

"The kid that I was chasing in a New York subway terminal."

The Unsub said, "Very good old man. Now since you figured it out, you get to choose how you die."

Dylan said, "Dad no."

"Dylan I'm so sorry. Tell your mom, and my grandkids, and Jazz I loved them. Can I at least hug my son goodbye?"

The Unsub sneered and said, "Sure why not."

Dylan hugged his dad.

Derek tripped Dylan backwards, Hotch immediately took the shot, but not before the Unsub grazed Derek's arm with a bullet.

Derek ignored the burning he felt in his arms, and cut his son loose. Will cut Jack loose, and gave his son a hug.

Dylan looked at Derek and said, "Mom is going to kill you."

"I know, but you are here. If that meant taking a bullet for my son, then so be it."

Will drawled let's get the hell out of here.

I know it is short, but I want this to be fluffy again.

**As always read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jasmin Skylar Morgan-Lamontagne was beyond furious.

Yes she was thankful that her brother and husband were still alive, but she was not happy with the men in her life right now.

Jack always, always discussed rescue tactics with her before he made a decision, after all she was specialized one she entered the academy.

But no Jack Hotchner who allowed his retired father, and two uncles to go in an unsecured building barrels blazing and because of this her father was shot. Yes it was a graze but he was still shot.

Jack, Henry, Dylan, Derek, Hotch, and Will made their way into the conference room. Brianna entered the room carrying her twins, Penelope carried Lil D, and Kevin held a sleeping Bailey, and the hand of Jackson Hotchner.

Penelope smiled and said, "I thought you guys could use a pick me up." Penelope handed baby D to Derek. Derek smiled and tickled his grandson.

Derek's smiled was wiped off his face when he saw his fuming daughter standing in the doorway.

Jasmin said, "We need to wrap up this case." Jasmin looked at her mom and Kevin and said, "Can you take them to Brianna's office for just a few?"

At this point Jasmin was grinding her teeth.

Penelope whispered to her daughter, "Jazz I know exactly how you feel, just remember they only did this because we are all a family."

Jazz looked pointedly at her mother and said, "Exactly."

Penelope and Kevin left with their grandchildren, as well as Reid's and Hotch's.

Brianna quietly asked, "Do I have to stay for this?"

Brianna had no desire to watch her husband get torn a new one, although he did deserve it. Brianna snorted and thought, "Protocol my ass."

As soon as the conference room door was closed, Jasmin looked out at the men she could have lost today.

Jazz watched as her father shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Derek went to open his mouth. Jasmin held her hand up and said, "Don't."

Jasmin squared her shoulders pointed at Jack and said, "You said you would wait for me. First of all you didn't alert any of the proper authorities. If is hadn't been for my mother's quick thinking you idiots would have gone in there blind."

Derek said, "Jasmin I don't…."

Jasmin looked at her father and said, "And you agent Morgan. You had no authority to even go in the building. You were here as a consult. Do you know how many laws you have broken by stepping into that building?"

Jasmin then looked at Will and said, "I may love you like a father, but you had no sanction to go in that building either. You Detective Lamontagne weren't even invited in on this case."

Will knew he wasn't suppose to go in that building, but how could he have left his son in there?

Jasmin pointed at Hotch and said, "Oh don't think I forgot about you. You don't seem to get it either. Uncle Aaron I love you, and I know your knee since your replacement was in no position to be running around anywhere. What part about your doctor telling you to take it easy don't you understand?"

Jasmin then looked at her brother and husband, "You two are going to get it the worst. You knew that you weren't suppose to go investigate a crime scene without telling anyone, or keeping your headsets on. You knew better. It is the first damn thing they teach. You followed local cops on a wild goose chase and got yourselves kidnapped. And when I get my hands on Uncle Reid for not telling me nor, Aunt JJ the complete geographic profile I am going to strangle him too.

Jasmin could feel herself finally let go of the anger, and she was hurt, and scared.

Jasmin sniffled and said, "I could have lost all of you. The reason why I am so angry is because you all were very lucky. They found a bomb on the northern side of that building. If one of you had gone in that entrance I would have lost you. I would have lost my father, my brother, my husband, and my uncles. Then what would I do? What would mom do, and JJ, and Emily, and Rossi, and Beth, and all of our children? Jasmin looked at Derek, Hotch, and Will.

Jasmin wiped away a tear and said, "I don't need to lose the men in my life who raised me so they can play superhero again. I won't let it happen. I will have you banned from the building.. Please don't make me do that. I _want _you to consult. I love hearing about all the good times you guys had. But you can't scare me like that."

Derek said, "Princess we are sorry. I know what we did wasn't as thought out as it should have been, but.."

Jasmin put her hands on her hips and said, "No buts."

Henry reached for Jazz and said, "I love you, and I would rather see you angry at me then to not see me at all."

Jasmin looked at Henry. She turned on her heels before she would let any of them see her cry.

She made her way down to Brianna's lair. She knocked on the door and said, "You guys can go back now."

Penelope said, "Sure honey. I bet you gave them hell."

Jasmin crumpled. Her forehead wrinkled and she couldn't stop the tears.

Penelope gathered her daughter and said, "I know. I know it was scary and it hurts, and you are angry that they didn't wait for you."

Jasmin continued to cry. She felt a tug on her dress slacks.

Little Derek said, "No cry mama."

This only made Jasmin cry harder.

Jasmin scooped her son up and said, "Can you guys give me a minute?"

Kevin, Penelope, and Brianna left taking the kids but Little Derek, who wouldn't let go of his mother.

Jasmin sat on the floor with her son. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but the idea that the men that helped raise her, and the man that helped make her son were so close to not coming back. This could have been it.

Jasmin's young son nuzzled his mother's neck and said again, "No cry mama."

Jasmin pulled herself together. She stood up then picked her chubby cheeked toddler up.

Jasmin went to turn when she saw Henry walking into the office holding Bailey.

Henry pulled Jasmin into a one arm hug and softly said, "Jasmin as long as I live, I will never do that to you again. We all promise."

Jasmin took a step back and said, "You better not, or you will be couched for the rest of your life."

Henry snorted and said, "Yeah right."

Jasmin looked at her husband and laughed, "God we are worse than our parents."

Henry said, "Come on Rossi made dinner reservations. We are going to have a family dinner where my wife doesn't read every man she knows the riot act."

Jasmin said, "I am not mad at all men, Kevin didn't do anything."

Henry winked and asked, "Have you really looked at your son?"

Jasmin held Baby D at arms length and noticed her son was covered in chocolate doughnut.

Jasmin just sighed and said, "Men."

The family walked towards the bull pen to have a family dinner. She smiled she still had her family. Her entire family.

**As always read and review!**


End file.
